Azure Wind
by pheofox22
Summary: Formerly A New Year of Winx Begins A young girl with a strange new power begins her magical journey at Alfea Fairy School with new friends and new foes....what does the winds fortell for this wannabe freshman?
1. Alfea Teach us Well

**Just a few notes beforehand... I do not own the Winx Club only the Junior Winxies..(the new fairies) and the Rebel Witch Coven (new witches).****

* * *

**

**THE WINX CLUB- a New Year of Winx Begins**

**FAIRIES**

Illusory- Guardian of Nightshade

Melody- Guardian of Air

Sunny- Guardian of Summer

Aroma- Guardian of Scent

Kit- Guardian of Sports

**WITCHES**

Darra- Soul of Anger

Rose- Soul of Jealousy

Narcissi- Soul of Revenge

**PROFESSORS- ALFEA**

Prof. Palladium- Nature and Realm wide Beauty

Prof. Dorianne- Charming and Spelling Class

Prof. Lignum - Beast Extermination 101

Prof. Galleon- Elixirs and Concoctions Class

Prof. WizGiz- Metamorphosis and Altercations Class

Prof. Ophelia- the Art of Teleportation and Invisibility

**PROFESSORS- CLOUD TOWER**

Prof. Mortar- Dissection of creepy things

Prof. Eolian- Incantations Class

Prof. Gillica- Hex and Trance Class

Prof. Basilica- Transmogrifications of Your Enemies

Prof. Coldspell- Immoral Potions and Poisons

Prof. Neglectum- Realm History of Banshees and Hags

**ORIGINAL WINX**

Stella- Keeper of Sun and Moon

Techna- Keeper of Science and Technology

Bloom- Keeper of the Dragon Fire

Musa- Keeper of Music

Flora- Keeper of Flowers

**

* * *

1.ALFEA TEACH US WELL**

The blue doors of Alfea College opened up to the new year of classes after a long summer break and to a new year of adventure. To Melody of Rialto this was her dream, she had wanted to be there so badly that she called her sister Melinae who was a freshman during the time five times a day till her mother Queen of Rialto cut off her phone privileges. The wind whispered in Melody's ears trying to comfort her as her nerves took over her whole body. Melody whenever she was scared her Winx would activate and since she left her realm of Rialto she did that a lot. Her heart pounded as she took her first steps onto campus and saw a woman with brown hair and dark brown eyes with a quill in one hand and a clipboard in the other and the woman looked back. _This must be Grizelda_ thought Melody. Her sister used to tell her awful stories about how Grizelda tortured freshmen pixies and gave them their detention in one of Red Fountain's dungeons, she thought Melinae was just making it up but now Melody wasn't sure.

"Name and place of origin." Grizelda prompted as Melody approached.

"U...uh." Melody stuttered.

"Well?" Grizelda glared crossing her arms across the clipboard.

"I.." Melody faltered again. Suddenly someone snatched her by the arms scaring Melody and blowing a gust of wind in front of her and hit Grizelda.

"Attacking a supervisor is an offence.." Grizelda shouted dusting herself off.

"I didn't mean it! Honestly! Don't throw me into a dungeon!" Melody pleaded quickly. Melinae came into view and hung her head down.

"It wasn't her fault Ms G. I scared her. This is Melody of Rialto, my sister. Her winx activates when she's scared or nervous." Melinae explained. Grizelda's grip tightened on the pen ready to strike out Melody's name, but an elderly woman came towards her.

"Ms Melinae is correct. The king and queen of Rialto have given us a notice that their youngest has this ability." Ms Faragonda replied putting a hand on Melody's face. Grizelda huffed and checked off Melody's name in dismay, which was a relief to Melody. "Come along Melody, the freshmen have to report to the main entrance."she added beaconing her ahead. Melinae said goodbye and blew a kiss to her sister as the sophomores entered through the East wing. As Melinae vanished into the crowds Melody saw a group of sophomores talking away near the well. One of the girls had fiery red hair, one was blond, another dark blue, a brunette and a pink haired girl. Melody's eyes lit up...the Winx Club!

After being taught the code of behaviour..(break rules once turn into a frog, break rules twice magic is suspended, three times expulsion) and had been greeted by Faragonda Melody was left alone in the vast hallways of Alfea. Still creeped out Melody took out the map she printed out of the school's classrooms and dormitories, and followed some students into a large corridor. Her printout showed her location and kept moving through the map's drawn hallways, Melody stopped and saw that she was moving towards the kitchen instead of the dorms. There was a peculiar smell inside the kitchen that lured Melody inside. There was a girl with chocolate brown hair ducking her head as a pan sailed across the room.

"You...what are you doing here? Why are you messing with my creations?" the fat chef Maestro bellowed operatically. The girl had a little long sleeved periwinkle sweater with dark purple jeans, her voice quivered as the Maestro shook his fist and pounded the counter with it.

"I'm sorry..I didn't mean to make your boiled cabbage smell like sewer water. My powers.." the girl said in a high voice.

"I assure you that the feast is ruined because of you." the chef hollered. "Get out! Get ooooooooooout!"

The girl ran crying from the kitchen not noticing Melody as she passed. Melody dropped her bag and followed her.

"Are you okay?" asked Melody stopping the girl at the corner. The girl sniffled a reply, and looked up towards Melody. "That was a close one."

"Yeah. Mumsie told me that there's a way to turn boiled cabbage into roast beef, but I guess I forgot the words..please don't tell anyone, or I won't forgive myself." the girl sniffled

"Don't worry I won't tell. Do you know where the dorms are?" Melody asked the girl.

"I calculated that it is twenty metres from Professor WizGiz's Classroom." a tall pink haired sophomore replied behind them. "Sorry to disturb you, the name's Techna."

"I'm Melody.."

"I'm Aroma."the girl said shyly.

"Cool. The first year's dormitories are this way, come on." Techna notified and they all went down towards the dorms. Melody marvelled at the sight of her new magical home for the next year, as they passed the potions labs and computer labs near the north wing Techna spoke again. "You girls excited for your first year at Alfea, mine was quite eventful."

"Of course! Did you fight those witches who stole the Dragon Fire last June?" Melody squealed excitedly. Techna looked puzzled.

"How did you know about the Senior Witches?" Techna asked inquisitively. Melody rolled her eyes.

"Hello! It was on the realm wide web..duh!" Melody laughed. Aroma hugged her bag tightly. "Did you hear of that?"

"I heard it from my mumsie...she was with my cousin in Magix when the army struck." Aroma murmured her voice quivering a little.

"Well, at least this year those witches aren't there...I was happy to see that. My friends and I had more than one tiff with them last year." Techna said coldly. Melody's eyes widened.

"Thank goodness." Aroma said with a sigh of relief. She became a little less tense and more comfortable to hear that. Techna looked back towards Melody.

"Do you know Musa? Melody...of the Harmonic realm?" Techna asked.

"No, but the Harmonic realm is close to my home of Rialto..Where do you come from Aroma?" Melody stated.

"Oh, a little realm called Odornia." Aroma sighed.

"The capital of advanced cooking techniques correct Aroma?" Techna answered, Aroma nodded. She stopped in front of two double doors. "This is your quarters for the next year...have a nice time, and welcome to Alfea."

* * *

Go to CHAPTER.2 ALREADY! 


	2. Cloud Tower's Most Unwanted

**2. CLOUD TOWER MOST UNWANTED**

"Man this place isn't that scary..it's just revolting." Rose shouted in disgust as she walked up the bridge to Cloud Tower School for witches.

"This is our destiny Rose...and this is where it happening." Narcissi retorted sharpening her nails and smirked. "Where's Darra? She's supposed to be here an hour ago!"

"Darra's always late..better get inside or Prof. Gillican will turn our heads inside out." Rose remarked and the two girls ran inside. Darra, a girl with black hair in a green camouflage t-shirt and puke green jeans with a chain dangling from one of the pockets. Rose wore a faded grey t-shirt with the word "Wicked" written in blood red letters over a white turtle neck and wore a black denim skirt. Her face was totally pale except for her eyelids that were painted dark grey, with her dark pink hair covering her ears where two piercings were made on each lobe. Her blood red lips thinned as she saw Darra...so much like her sister Mirta, yet a little more sinister. Marta was the wicca wannabe of Cloud tower who got transformed into a pumpkin her freshman year at Cloud Tower by the Senior witches Icy, Darcy, and Stormy. Darra glared at Rose as if they were the worst enemies but smiled as Narcissi approached her. Narcissi had planned her triumphant return to Cloud Tower from the Quarrelling Quarters Reform School for Rebels as a freshman after three years of rehabilitation. Rose wasn't a straight A student neither, she tried to skip her freshman year by riding on a Flying Remorse Cobra which could travel through time, so she failed the year as well. Rose and Darra followed Narcissi towards some free seats.

"Well ladies..here again is my annual welcoming to this school. I will keep this short, because my patience is thin." barked the purple headed headmistress Ms Griffin. "You all are here for one purpose..to cause peril to the universe in different styles..some would mix potions, some will wreck havoc on unsuspecting realms and some would chop heads off in the nearby Guillotine Square.. Our staff will help you on your way to becoming true witches. There is a few rules I have to state. After last year's incident at Alfea, we are enlarging our detention halls, dungeons and faculty outlets with unbreakable force fields inside the walls, All homework concerning breaking little pixie hearts will be supervised by a teacher and no inter-school pranks during the hours of nine pm to three am. When you embarrass yourselves you embarrass this school! Remember that or we will drill that into your brain! That is all.."

"Oh this year is going to be awesome." Narcissi commented going through the hallways of Cloud Tower.

"What do you mean? There's more security in the school this year and I hate being secure." Rose complained. Narcissi shook her head.

"Don't you remember Rose, rules are there to be broken..and the fun is all in the breaking. Besides, how did you think I got out of Quarrelling Quarters?" Narcissi asked smugly.

"Hello Rose." Darra said dryly. "Haven't seen you since July? Cutting the thorns off your rose garden?"

"Oh you twit! It's a shame my father's coven didn't whoop you in the Penumbra realm!" Rose shouted. Darra and Rose glared daggers as Narcissi watched them.

"So..where's your older sister? You know..with the cute pumpkin t-shirt?" Narcissi asked coldly. Darra's green eyes sparked with vengeance, her hands clasped into fists.

"I have no sister!" Darra shouted flinging a blue green energy ball at Narcissi which bounced off the wall tearing a tryout for Fearleading flyer in half. The energy ball disintegrated as Narcissi smiled coyly.

"Very well. Come on Rose." Narcissi said and walked away. Rose glared and walked away, leaving Darra alone. _They'll pay._ she swore quietly_ they'll all pay._

"First...we need to find the Wisperian Crystals. Those losers Icy, Darcy and Stormy couldn't have took them to the rehabilitation center with them. All great criminals know to hide their valuable possessions, leaving them to their predecessors." Narcissi said as she pushed back one of her light green hairs out of her face as she and Rose entered an unoccupied dorm room. "This room seems worse than I thought..not much shadow in here has it."

"We need to be quick, the owners of this dormitory are coming." Rose hinted, pointing towards the silhouettes in the distance. Narcissi growled.

"We'll come back later. When I get through with getting those crystals, we'll finish what the Dark Coven started..capture the Essences and we'll become known as the Rebel Witch Coven!" Narcissi replied roaring in laughter.


	3. Five Girls unite

**3.FIVE DIFFERENT GIRLS UNITE**

Back at Alfea's dorm rooms, Melody and Aroma found a dorm at the end of the hallway where their names were etched on a plaque next to a door. Melody opened the door and went in, followed by Aroma. Inside the dorm was an area of pink and blue couches with a few bean bag chairs next to a record/ CD player. An empty chip bag lay against a duffle bag full of baseball bats and sweats. Melody reached towards the bag. _Who's bag is that?_ she wondered. Suddenly someone grabbed her wrist, Melody looked up and saw a boy with short chestnut hair hidden under a backwards baseball cap, he was wearing a black hoodie with the words Sk8r Fairy written on the back with black track pants with a white stripe down the side.

"What are you doing with my bats! They are bran spanking new!" the boy said in a girl voice..Melody looked again and saw it wasn't a boy but a girl. "Don't touch my Roy Ricardo sticks or I'll send you running home for your mother!"

"I didn't mean to. Watch your mouth." Melody shouted. The small girl growled and picked up her bat. She charged towards Melody but was intercepted by Aroma.

"Hey she said she was sorry." Aroma exclaimed with her hands flung to shield her. "You should learn to control your temper, here." she added giving a small sapphire badge.

"What is it? I don't wear jewellery." The girl replied. Suddenly the badge started to cast off a sweet perfume that was like blueberry pie. "Hey..that actually smell's nice."

"It's my mumsie's special aroma therapy brooch. It calms the nerves of those who wear it." Aroma said sweetly. The girl smiled as she unfastened it, but Aroma handed it back to her. "No, it's a gift..keep it."

"Thanks, I don't think I deserve it though." the girl said quietly. She turned towards Melody. "Sorry for telling you off. My brothers call me a hothead sometimes which is true. The name's Kit."

"I'm Melody." Melody said shaking her hand.

"I'm Aroma.." Aroma introduced shyly.

"Thanks Aroma, it's great to finally know my roommates for the next year." Kit replied cheerfully. "I'm a sports fanatic so is it alright if I put up posters in the room?" she added pushing a clear blue door in the right hand side of the dorm. Aroma and Kit's room was peach coloured and had two beds at facing each other at opposite corners of the room. Kit's bed had a red blanket on top of it and the wall that the bed was on had banners and posters all across it.

"It's beautiful..." Aroma replied. Kit smiled and sat on her bed. "I never thought that people would actually be so nice to me here..mumsie always mutters how cruel the world is, so I'm a little nervous about being here."

"Don't be nervous, you've got two friends right here with you." Melody answered putting a comforting arm on Aroma's shoulder and Kit laughed. Suddenly there was a mysterious melody in the distance. Melody felt scared and her Winx activated again, as a window broke open and a blast of wind sailed through the room and out the door. Kit went to shut the door when the wind subsided and her mouth opened in awe.

"Wow! That was cool." Kit exclaimed.

"How did you do that?" Aroma asked quietly. Melody closed her eyes and sighed.

"My Winx does that sometimes. Sometimes I can't control it..the wind always seems to whisper that something is upsetting me." Melody recalled.

"But that's why you came to Alfea. To connect to your Winx and control it." Kit said knowledgeably.

"I guess..there it is again!" Melody said stood up and walked towards the other room of the dorm. This door was purple, and the room had three beds, two on the side and one in the middle. Melody looked at the farthest bed from her which was near a big window. A beautiful girl in a tattered black dress with silvery blond hair and blue highlights was playing a wooden violin looking out the window. Her eyes fell upon Melody as bewitching and mystical, she put the violin down and slipped off the ledge of the window sill. "Are you a fairy or a witch?"she asked frightened

"Don't be alarmed. I am Illusory of Versillica. I am indeed a fairy, but first impressions might say I'm a gothic fairy." the girl said in a silvery tone. Illusory's bare feet tickled the floor as she walked towards Melody. "You must be Melody of Rialto."

"How do you know that?" Melody asked. Illusory pointed to the door where her name was written. "Oh. Right. Do you know where or who our other roommate is?"

"I do not know." Illusory replied pointing towards the door. "But it appears she's here now."

"Rats! I thought for sure I was the first one here this time! That's the way I am always late!" a tanned girl with light blond pigtails murmured to herself. She stuck her head up and smiled. "Hey I'm Sunny. A princess with a perfect tan!" she said perkily.

"Nice to meet you Sunny. I'm Melody, these girls are Kit, Aroma, and Illusory." Melody said joyfully. Sunny smiled and gave all Melody, Kit and Aroma a big back breaking hug. Illusory whisked away faster that Sunny could catch her and went back to playing the violin. The group was silent until Sunny broke the pause.

"Well? What are you guys waiting for! There's a party down in one of the sophomore's deluxe dormitory and they invited some hot Red Fountain guys ..why don't we sneak in and party before the chip and dip run out!" Sunny shouted grabbing Melody arm.

"But we weren't invited..besides I don't think it's a good idea." Aroma said nervously. Sunny shook her head.

"You guys are total lamoes! Why can't we have fun at during our first night at Alfea! Besides, think of all the boys we are missing." Sunny snubbed crossing her arms. Kit shook her head.

"No way! I have enough time with boys at home thank you very much! I'm not going." Kit exclaimed. Sunny ignored her and went towards Aroma.

"Come on Aroma..it'll be fun, fun, fun. What do you say Melody?" Sunny tried. Melody rolled her eyes.

"Alright, I'll go with you Sunny. As soon as I'm finished unpacking." Melody replied. Sunny clapped her hands in excitement.

"If you say it'll be fun..maybe I'll go." Aroma stuttered.

"That's the spirit! Come on Kitty, you don't have to hang around with boys if you don't want to..you can show some sophomores what's up! Maybe even befriend one..that would boost our popularity rating sky high!" Sunny coaxed at Kit. Kit threw her hands up.

"Fine..I'll go, but it's only because I want to see what you are really up to Sunny, and don't call me Kitty." Kit admitted. Sunny was enjoying the sight, and turned towards Illusory. Illusory's cold hard stare gave Sunny the goose bumps and decided to not bother her.

* * *

Sorry that the winx club isn't in this story much..but they're in here somewhere.

Chapter 4...


	4. The Whisperian Triangle

**4. THE WHISPERIAN TRIANGLE**

Darra sat down on her bed cross legged in front of a mini cauldron which was simmering over a flame she conjured up. The thought of being reminded of what a loser her sister was still fresh in her mind. The cauldron hissed as her thoughts surged into the cauldron like electricity. How she despised Mirta, and being a product of torment from seniors because her too good of a sister had been too cute for Cloud Tower. Darra threw some ember seeds into the cauldron and ignited in a smoke of dark red.

In a matter of minutes she saw Narcissi and Rose in the smoke cloud. They were approaching her bedroom! Darra's thoughts escaped from the cauldron and back into her head as she heard a knock on her door.

"Leave me alone Narcissi. If you want to tease me again I suggest that you should go back to where you came from." Darra hissed. The green haired witch just smirked and entered her room. Narcissi sat down next to Darra's cauldron and observed it quietly. Rose slouched against a wall.

"Interesting cauldron..a ninth century?" Narcissi asked. Darra stood up.

"Why are you here! Isn't there someone else to harass? Am I the only freshman you two hags would pick on?" Darra shouted. Narcissi laughed quietly.

"Don't be silly. We just wanted you to join our circle..but if you don't want to..we understand." Narcissi mumbled. Darra stayed silent, was those girls actually wanting her to join them. "If you want to be left alone with a tag that says reject on your back, because of what your sister did. We can leave."

"No! I mean... Are you sure you want me in the circle? I am a _first time_ freshman, you know." Darra answered, Narcissi nodded in approval.

"Your rage is unwilling and appalling..and we need another member to go after the Whisperian crystals."

"You're actually trying to control the Whisperian Triangle? The Last Witch Coven was destroyed centuries ago...how are you going to get their crystals?"

"Their kin possessed the crystals as heirlooms, but the Whisperian Crystals are somewhere in Cloud Tower..inside one dorm."

"I will help you search..my father taught me a scavenger spell from the Demonic realm..where we used to hunt mockingbirds." Darra informed.

"Not so fast..you aren't in the coven until you've been initiated, and for that..we need you to do a test." Narcissi said mysteriously. Darra clenched her teeth.

"Whatever it is...I am willing to do it." Darra shouted. Rose and Narcissi laughed through their teeth.

"Then find a way to defeat a certain group of fairies at Alfea..they call themselves the Winx Club." Narcissi challenged. Rose had a jealous expression on her face. Darra was shocked..how was she going to attack Alfea if Ms Griffin said not to do pranks there?

"If you want to back out..it's fine with me." Rose added threateningly.

"Do you want to abort and be called Ms I-was-a-wicca-wannabe's-sister forever?" Narcissi urged. Rose clenched her teeth, there was no way to break her if Narcissi was actually wanting her to join..Narcissi was so persuasive and convincing that she'd always get what she wants and she wanted Darra.

"NO!" Darra said her anger raging through her whole body.

"Will you become one of the Rebel Coven and rule the Whisperian Crystals!" Narcissi shouted.

"YES!" Darra said her eyes glowing green again.

"Then crash the Winx Club into pieces, and let your sister know how much you hate her!" Narcissi said. _This was too easy _she thought as Darra's energy surged through the whole room, making the wicks of the candles in the rusty chandelier burst into flames and burn through one of it's chains.

She settled down and started the cauldron up again..she threw new ember seeds inside it and again a puff of dark red smoke formed in front of her.

* * *

What's gonna happen next? You'll Find out soon. 


	5. Introductions

**5. INTRODUCTIONS**

"Come on Sunny, why aren't we going in?" Kit asked stubbornly. Sunny looked through the lock of the door and grunted as music was blaring through the walls. Melody sighed, they were never going to get in at Sunny's rate. Aroma's hands trembled, she was getting real nervous and when she got nervous it was bad news. Melody tried to calm Aroma down until Sunny shot up.

"Now we can go in.." Sunny announced laughing. Kit snuck in first looking around the dimly lit room which was packed like a can of sardines. She saw many girls in tight jeans and tank tops, miniskirts flirting with big boned Red Fountain guys, one of the girls had blond hair and was flirting with a senior Red Fountain specialist with dark brown hair. Kit hesitated and turned around bumping heads with Sunny. "Hey! Watch it Kitty..where you going?"

"Back to the dorm! There are too many girly girls! Look.." she said pointing to the brown haired guy. "I bet this guy's batting a thousand...and I don't mean baseball."

"Chill out Kitty, you're just not trying hard enough to conquer your fear." Sunny replied.

"What fear!" Kit exclaimed, dreading what the answer is. Sunny smiled smugly.

"The fear of rejection from a guy." Sunny commented. Kit flushed red as Sunny put a hand through her hair. "Clearly you think he's cute."

"No I don't..these guys are dorks, I'm thinking they don't even know how to swing a bat..let alone swing a sword. You like any of them?" Kit replied frustrated at the fact she thinks that boys are simply stupid in all it's simplicity. Sunny laughed.

"Don't be silly, I have a prince with my name on it. Clearly people love a girl from a hot sunny realm, with sandy beaches everywhere in an eternal summer!" Sunny shouted, "See ya later. I'm going to boost my popularity rating.." and she left in a huff.

"Princesses like that are sure wired." Kit muttered as she went for the door. That same time Melody and Aroma were checking the scene out near the lounge. They sat down squished together on a couch as a loudspeaker spell caught their attention.

"How's everybody tonight?" the red haired girl who used the spell yelled. "For you're grooving pleasure, let me introduce to you fresh out of DJ Spinners Summer Camp..DJ Musa!" she stepped off a platform and air synced the loudspeaker to a hip blue haired sophomore who went towards her turn tables.

"Yo girls! I want to thank everyone for coming to our home warming party..especially my mates, Bloom, Stella, Flora and Techna. You guys rock! So let me turn up the heat with a little somethin' I call the Rhythm's All I Got." Musa shouted, waving a hand towards her friends and placed a record on the tables..she spun the record and the music channelled into the loudspeaker spell and everyone listened to the mix, and danced. Melody couldn't believe how cool it felt to be there, being inside the first party the first night of Alfea. As she looked around she found Techna with a Red Fountain guy with glasses, as Melody went closer towards them she heard them talking about molecular functions. _What the heck are they talking about?_ Melody wondered, as they chatted away.

"Hi..Techna." Melody interrupted. Techna turned towards Melody and smiled.

"Hello there, Melody. I didn't know you'd be here." Techna said with a hint of discouragement. Melody blushed.

"Uh..one of my friends said there was a party..so I decided to check it out." Melody answered. The boy looked towards Melody and then towards Techna.

"Techna who's this?" the guy asked. Techna grew hot and her cheeks tinted with redness.

"She's just a freshman I helped navigate to the dormitories, don't worry Timmy." Techna whispered. She turned towards Melody. "This is Timmy, he's a senior at Red Fountain."

"Ooh, neat. Nice to meet you Timmy." Melody said cheerfully. Timmy fidgeted with his glasses and moved away. "He seems a little shy." Melody added.

"Yes..very shy." Techna answered.

"Are you going out with him?" Melody asked.

"Um..I think I hear Flora calling me. See you later Melody." Techna said hurriedly as she stalked away. Melody didn't know what happened, did she say something to make them leave?

"Aroma, am I annoying?" Melody asked as she went towards the refreshments table as Aroma started piling shrimp on her plate.

"No. I don't think you are." Aroma answered. "I actually think you're kind of nice."

"Thanks. You too." Melody remarked as she stuck her hand into a bowl of chips. "I can't believe the cook actually made cold cereal because of what you did with the cabbage...I'm starving."

"I'm a bit hungry myself." Aroma said sipping her juice. "Hey..who's that girl Sunny's talking to?"

"I think it's one of Techna's friends. It doesn't look like their just talking.." Melody hesitated. Suddenly all the boys crowded around the blonde girl with Sunny shouting fight, fight chants. The girl grabbed one of Sunny's pigtails and pulled making Sunny screech in pain. Aroma jostled through the crowd and tried to save her new friend. Melody ran after her but tripped over a streamer that fell from the ceiling and knocked down someone. Rubbing her head Melody got up and saw the guy on the floor. He laughed warmly as he saw the stain of juice on his t-shirt.

"Wow, you hit me like a strong gust of wind." the guy said politely. His eyes were the bluest of blue, with long golden hair.

"I'm sorry for bumping into you like that..I tripped." Melody said trying not to look at his big abs or his big blue eyes. The guy laughed again.

"That's okay, the shirt's washable. The name's Skye." he admitted. "I haven't seen you around Alfea before..are you new?"

"Yeah, I'm Melody. It's my first year at Alfea, I guess it's freshman luck that got me in." Melody smiled.

"Yup, freshman luck. You'll like it here, It's awesome." Skye replied.

"I hope so." Melody said. Skye put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about fitting in, it might take a while but sooner or later you'll be at home here." Skye replied. "Besides, you've already made a friend right now."

"I guess I have." Melody agreed.

* * *

Do I smell a crush? Or is it just Aroma's perfume?

Chapter 6...


	6. Foul Fairy

**6. FOUL FAIRY**

Bloom waited all summer to get back to Alfea, but after that battle against the Senior Witches she needed a break from the magic. She went home to Gardenia and spent her free time riding her bike, playing around with Keko her bunny, and helping out her mother at the flower shop. The long summer ended and Bloom got her chance to come back to her college, and continue her magical training. Being a sophomore at Alfea was not much different than being a freshman, but she only been there under twenty four hours. Her friends Stella, Musa, Techna and Flora all came back with her having a wonderful and relaxing summer. Stella was in her mother's palace in Solaria and flirted with the palace gardener for most of July and went to Earth to visit Bloom for a couple of days in August. She couldn't believe that people could live without magic on Earth...not to mention magical shampoo and conditioner. Musa went to DJ Spinners Camp in the Harmonic realm and Techna taught some kids how to do digital networking in her home realm of Technologica. Flora went with her parents to a Save Forest rally in Black Mud Swamp.

Now Bloom was sitting on the can dreading that the witches will come back. It was like a nightmare she kept having in broad daylight. At first it looked like Icy, Darcy and Stormy broke out of the rehabilitation center they were sent to, but after a while Icy's hair became longer and light green..her lips were coloured ice blue and her eyes the darkest shade of purple. Stormy's hair straightened but was still short and hair changed into a deep red with two pig tails sticking up like devil horns. The last one Darcy's hair shortened and turned black, then her face formed into the shape like Mirta's. They all had their hands in the air and conjured up the Whisperian crystals, then Bloom felt a surge of pain through her head that would end her vision. What did it all mean? She always thought. As she went back to her party she found Stella on the floor wrestling with a freshman with light blond hair and a tanned body surrounded by Red Fountain boys.

"Let me go you witch!" the freshman screamed pushing her hand over Stella's eye.

"You take that back!" Stella yelled.

"CAT FIGHT! CAT FIGHT!" The Red Fountain boys bellowed. One of the girls that passed by tried to stop the fight.

"Sunny! Let go of her, you're making a scene!" the girl squeaked. Sunny glared at her and shifted her focus back on Stella. Stella grabbed her ankle and pulled Sunny back down onto the ground.

"Not as much as that dress you're wearing!" Sunny said pointing to Stella who was wearing a canary yellow dress with orange pumps. Stella scoffed in a princess like manner.

"Ah! How rude! You are so going to get it!" Stella shrieked.

"Bring it on Princess Poutey!" Sunny retorted.

"Sunny, don't agitate her.." Sunny's friend squeaked.

"Stop it Stell. It's just a dress." Bloom shouted towards Stella, but Stella didn't listen.

"Don't mess with the power of Solaria freshman!" Stella threatened and transformed into her Winx outfit, an orange ensemble with fluttering blue wings. "Sun Power!" she yelled throwing a ball of light towards Sunny.

"Oh no! The dorm!" Flora shouted as she appeared from her bedroom. Stella's ball of light landed onto one of the couches and exploded in flames. The guests ran out of the dorm coughing and screaming.. Bloom looked up to see Stella's face turn cold and her eyes glowed green. Bloom felt the pain in her head surging through her, Stella was possessed.

"Flora, Musa, Techna! It's Winx time!" Bloom called out.

"RIGHT!" The girls shouted and transformed. Stella flew quickly in and out the rooms as Bloom and Techna tried to trap her. Sunny was running in front of Stella trying to get away.

"NOT SO FAST!" Stella roared as she sent a stream of light towards the door, melting the lock. Sunny felt very vulnerable as Stella sent another blast towards her.

"Oh no!" Melody muttered, Skye turned around to see Sunny cornered at the door. Skye took his phanta blade out and glanced back at Melody.

"Don't worry. I'll get her." Skye coaxed.

"Be careful Skye." Melody remarked worriedly as Skye ran towards Stella.

"Stella! Snap out of it!" Bloom cried. Skye came behind Flora and Bloom and looked up.

"What happened to Stella?" Skye asked.

"I don't know, but she's in trouble." Bloom replied nervously.

"So's that freshman..look!" Flora added pointing towards Sunny as Stella gathered energy for a final attack. Melody hid behind a couch, Skye was talking to those girls she saw from the fountain. Why wasn't he helping Sunny? She couldn't help being scared for her friend, she had to do something.

"I'm coming Sunny!" Melody shouted as she ran towards them.

"Melody!" Sunny wailed. "Help." she squeaked.

"You're not going anywhere little twit!" Stella bullied. "You're fashion dissing days are over!" she added as she threw the raging ball of light. Sunny closed her eyes in fright, she was going to panic.

Suddenly Melody felt her Winx activate again sending a big gusting wind through the whole room, sending Bloom and the other fairies to crash into the wall. The flames died down and the wind that Melody made silently went out the balcony window. The girls started to wake up in their normal clothes and rub their bruises from being pinned to the wall. Stella was still unconscious and still in her little fairy outfit as the brown haired boy Brandon came out of one of the other rooms and rushed towards his sleeping girlfriend.

"Stella.." he muttered as he kneeled down beside her. Skye stood beside Brandon and put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be fine..I think." Skye reassured him.

"Who did this?" Brandon demanded as he took Stella's chin. Skye turned towards Melody and Brandon's eyes followed. "Was it you?" he asked pointing to Melody. Melody's insides shattered at the accusation. Skye wasn't right, she would never belong at Alfea. Aroma and Sunny tried to tell Brandon it wasn't true..but he ignored them.

"Wait guys." Bloom stated looking closely at Stella's face, "That girl didn't do it. Look."

On Stella's forehead was an eerie symbol..a letter R that had was glowing green. Bloom touched it and it became a blood red before it disappeared. What was that sign? Bloom asked herself. Suddenly Stella's wings fluttered like a sleeping butterfly.

"Hey guys, got a pillow? This bed's too hard." Stella yawned as she turned over. "So what time is it? Almost breakfast?"

"Yeah right Stella. Come on, let's get you to bed sweetie." Flora answered simply as she and Musa lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom. Stella's eyes opened halfway to see Brandon in front of her and smiled.

"Goodnight princess." he said and kissed her on the cheek. Bloom went towards Melody.

"You've got a very outstanding power you know. With a little practice and studying, you'll be a natural Winx Club girl." Bloom encouraged giving her a wink, Melody blushed at the compliment. "But next time try not to send us crashing into the wall." she added giggling.

"Hey guys, someone's coming." Skye warned as footsteps came from the hallway.

"You boys need to hide..if Grizelda sees you we won't be able to see you anymore." Bloom advised as Brandon, Timmy and Skye left by the balcony hopping onto their leva-bikes. Flora and Musa came out of the room.

"Stella's okay. She was out like a light when we tucked her in." Flora informed them.

"Yo, what about the dorm?" Musa replied pointing towards the couch half deteriorated into ashes.

"I'll take care of it." Bloom replied casting a hand towards the couch. "_Timeus Reversus_!" she shouted and the couch began to rebuild itself from the ashes. There was a knock on the door and the silhouette of Ms Grizelda reflected in the door's half transparent glass windows. Aroma, Sunny and Melody ran behind the couch...still scared out of their wits of Grizelda.

"What's going on in here?" Grizelda asked coldy. "Some of the girls smelled smoke and heard loud music from this room..does anyone want to explain themselves?"

Bloom, Musa and Techna giggled nervously.

Busted.

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER COMING THROUGH!...**


	7. The Outwitted Outcast

**7. THE OUTWITTED OUTCAST**

Back in the Cloud Tower dormitory Narcissi pounded the bed and the cauldron flew off the bed. Darra's socks was damp in cauldron brew as she stood up.

"Why didn't you turn the fairy on her friends!" Narcissi scolded.

"I was trying to..but that girl who summoned a wind knocked the fairy out of my grasp."Darra retorted. "Plus all her anger was channelling towards the feisty one with the blond pigtails."

"Why didn't you get it out of her to destroy the whole room..burning those fairy wings to a crisp?" Rose growled. "Of course you don't know how because you're just a firstie freshman!"

"Hey! At least I didn't get caught while fumbling with fate..unlike someone I know who rode that flying cobra to cut classes." Darra shouted, crossing her arms. Narcissi looked bored up at the ceiling at the two began bickering.

"Oh well at least I don't have a sister who keeps being so overly loving perky little pixies." Rose rebutted. Darra's eyes began to glow.

"Stop it Rose..." Narcissi said closing her eyes. "Darra, you've failed the test. I was counting on you to be in our circle. Come Rose, let's go find a true witch to join the coven."

"Yeah. The Whisperian Triangle need a real witch who won't mess up." Rose smugly added and waved goodbye to Darra as they both left the room. "So long little outcast."

_And so the wind blows in a new direction, in the one that starts a new adventure at Alfea._ Illusory concludes in her thoughts as she looked out towards the starry sky from the window of her room. She turned toward Melody. _And guide Melody through the perils before her. _

_

* * *

_

**It's my first fic so spare me, but if you like it I'd love some reviews for it. I might start a series of this so...see you next time**


	8. Episode 2: Dancing with Deciet

**A NEW YEAR OF WINX BEGINS- EPISODE 2 :Dancing with Deceit**

**_I'm ba-aack! Missed me? Oh well, this time it's going to be different. I do not own the Winx Club just the junior Winxies and the Rebel Witch Coven. The first new thing is that I'm going to be adding episodes and episode summaries. I'm not quite finished getting all the bugs out of my plans but enjoy Episode 2 Dancing With Deciet._**

FAIRIES

Illusory- Guardian of Nightshade

Melody- Guardian of Air

Sunny- Guardian of Summer

Aroma- Guardian of Scent

Kit- Guardian of Sports

WITCHES

Darra- Soul of Anger

Rose- Soul of Mistrust

Narcissi- Soul of Revenge

PROFESSORS- ALFEA

Prof. Palladium- Nature and Realm wide Beauty

Prof. Dorianne- Charming and Spelling Class

Prof. Lignum - Beast Extermination 101

Prof. Galleon- Elixirs and Concoctions Class

Prof. WizGiz- Metamorphosis and Altercations Class

Prof. Ophelia- the Art of Teleportation and Invisibility

PROFESSORS- CLOUD TOWER

Prof. Mortar- Dissection of creepy things

Prof. Eolian- Incantations Class

Prof. Gillica- Hex and Trance Class

Prof. Basilica- Transmogrifications of Your Enemies

Prof. Coldspell- Immoral Potions and Poisons

Prof. Neglectum- Realm History of Banshees and Hags

ORIGINAL WINX

Stella- Keeper of Sun and Moon

Techna- Keeper of Science and Technology

Bloom- Keeper of the Dragon Fire

Musa- Keeper of Music

Flora- Keeper of Flowers

* * *

**Episode Summary: **_Kit recieves a strange visitor in the early hours of the morning at dawn who is this man and what does he want with Kit?

* * *

CHAPTER 1 soon available..._


	9. Kit's Visitor

WINX CLUB- Dancing with Deceit

**1. KIT'S VISITOR**

No one was stirring on Alfea campus at dawn as a cloaked figure moved swiftly up the stairs and entering the school by the East gate. The cloaked figure climbed the stairs and snuck into one of the dormitories. He looked around seeing leftover chip bags and notebooks on a coffee table in the middle of a group of chairs and snuck into the room to the right of the little area.

The figure looked over towards the window where a girl was sleeping in her cream coloured nightgown in the middle of many scented candles and pictures of family members. The figure went in the other direction towards a girl who was wearing a really large blue t-shirt on with yellow boxers in the center of a wall filled with sports posters. He kneeled down next to her and fondled with her really short chestnut hair. As the cloaked figure did that the girl opened her eyes and gave a little yelp.

"Sh..don't wake your friend." the cloaked man said quietly. Kit looked over at Aroma and saw her turn in her sleep. She looked back towards the cloaked man. "It's alright, I only wanted to see how you're doing Kit."

"But why so early?" Kit moaned. "Who are you?"

The figure took off his rugged brown cloak and spread it upon the bed. Kit's eyes widened. A tall strawberry blond male with a small goatee revealed himself from under his disguise. Kit couldn't help but hug the guy.

"I can't believe it's you." Kit said happily. "I was going to call..but you're answering machine caught me."

"That's okay. I'm usually pretty busy at Red Fountain the first few days anyway." the man said brightly. "How's Alfea? Did you meet anyone new?"

"Oh yeah..a lot of good people, one girl is totally crazy..but that's okay." Kit whispered.

"Only that there are so many girls who are into fashion, guys and makeup, that I feel a little like an outsider..but it's cool."

"Well, life isn't easy. If you have any problems call me..I'm always around," the guy said and planted a kiss on her head. Kit went and hugged the boy for a last time and he put the cloak back on and snuck out again. As the man fidgeted with his cloak on Aroma pried open one eye and saw the man leave.

_Who was that guy?_ She wondered.

A few hours later at breakfast time of their first week of classes Melody came out of the shower with her hair all wet and all up in a towel. Kit was sitting on the couch leafing at a Sports Fairy Illustrated, Melody rubbed the towel on her bluish green hair and leant over to see what she was reading.

"Kit..are you coming down with me to the cafeteria?" Melody asked. Kit waved her off.

"In a minute..go change, I have to make a call." Kit answered putting the magazine down and jumping off the couch and into her room. Melody shrugged it off and changed her clothes. When she finished she peered into Kit's room and saw her cell on the bed, but Kit was nowhere to be found. Who did she call?

Melody went onward towards the cafeteria with that question in her head. Why did she have to make the call at six in the morning? Her eyes surveyed the area to see Aroma, Illusory and Techna sitting together at the middle table along with Stella, Musa and Flora. Melody didn't look at Stella because she didn't look very happy with dark circles around her eyes. She took her seat between Aroma and Techna.

"So, ready for your classes Melody?" Techna asked piling another cinnamon bun onto her plate. Melody nodded as she threw a waffle onto her plate and started pouring syrup on it.

"Actually I feel pretty excited for Prof. Dorianne's class..Charming and Spelling seems interesting." Melody answered.

"Yes...the basic knowledge of enchantments and spells, perfect for those who wish to enhance their magic abilities. That was a good class." Techna informed her.

"I didn't have Dorianne. I had Professor Archimedes as a teacher." Flora added, Techna spread butter on the bun and chewed it.

"Yo, I heard Professor Dorianne is a sophisticated idolist...she isn't that strict but on pop quizzes you better study." Musa gossiped pointing a fork full of omelet. Techna agreed as Aroma looked down at her plate. "What's wrong with her?"

"Uh..I think I want something else." Aroma answered as she pointed a finger towards her peanut butter and jam sandwich with a big bite in it. Musa stood up with her plate in front of her.

"What do you want Aroma..eggs, bacon?" Musa asked. "I'll get it on my way to get seconds.."

"No..I think I can handle it with a little magic." Aroma said quietly pointing a finger towards her plate. Musa stood still. "After all food is my specialty."

"Aroma, specialty or not, you'll get caught if you do a spell here. Let me get you some eggs...be right back." Musa called as she pranced towards the front of the table. Aroma shrugged.

"Mumsie said that food transformations are easy. Watch." Aroma said pointing towards the plate. "Eatus Changus." she chanted putting the spell on her sandwich. Suddenly the PB and J sandwich grew teeth and small lizard like feet. It scampered towards Stella biting on her freshly manicured nails.

"Eww..get it off me! Get it off." Stella cried. "Bad sandwich creature! Bad!"

"Oh no..not again!" Aroma said burying her face in her hands. Melody stood up, but Illusory was first to grab the sandwich by one of it's tiny legs. The sandwich snapped at her and wiggled it's feet, Illusory just stared her glowing yellow eyes at the creature and shushed it. She pulled one of it's teeth out and the sandwich beast became a sandwich again. "How did you do that?"

"I worked part time at the Creature preserve in middle school. They had spelled food that became creatures and I worked in that area most of the time so I know how to disable sandwich monsters." Illusory explained giving a quick smile at Aroma. Suddenly the red haired girl Bloom ran into the cafeteria and stopped in front of them waving a piece of purple stationary in front of them.

"Guess what girls! WizGiz's home room class is in charge of hosting the Homecoming Dance! And Ms Faragonda chose us to be the official committee!" Bloom shouted gayly or happily. Stella's eyes lit up.

"This means we're in charge! Take that tasteless seniors..Stella expert stylist is on the job! Come on girls, to the potions lab! Time to release my new shade of pink!" Stella yelled and stormed out of the cafeteria. Bloom sat down in Stella's empty place.

"This is going to be a blast! The Homecoming Dance is going to be so hot." Musa exclaimed. Melody got excited, the Homecoming Dance was set after the first week of school where there was a party with music, dancing and gifts from the Red Fountain boys. Melody couldn't wait for the dance, she was going to agree with Musa..it was going to be a blast.

"With the Winx Club in charge it's going to be out of this realm. The most rocking dance Alfea's ever seen!" Bloom remarked.

"Maybe even in all of Magix!" Flora added. Aroma looked towards Flora and frowned as her stomach began to rumble. "Here sweetie, eat up. You need your strength for the classes today." she added giving Aroma her plate of pancakes with strawberry pieces sprinkled on top.

"Thanks." she thanked her as she, Bloom and the rest of the Winx Club went away. Aroma dropped her head down again. "They are so lucky..to be on the committee that is. I'd like to decorate for that."

"That means having responsibilities. Do you know how hard it is to think up a theme for a benefit?" Illusory exclaimed, Melody nodded.

"I guess it would be cool to be organizing the Homecoming Dance, but I'd like to just dance and not worry about what matches with the chandelier and stuff. We'll be busy with homework." Melody presumed. "Where's Kit? I haven't seen her since I had a shower."

"I don't know maybe she's snuck out with that boy." Aroma replied.

"What boy?" Melody asked.

"The boy who snuck into our dorm..he was kissing her when I woke up." Aroma answered. "Did you hear anything?"

"Kit did say she was going to phone someone..when I went in her phone was left on the bed." Melody stated. Aroma and Illusory looked at each other suspiciously. "And she was gone."

"Did you check her messages? She might be still contacting him." Aroma answered. Melody rapped the table.

"Spy on Kit! That's not fair.." Melody argued.

"But aren't you a bit curious? What if that guy wants to hurt her?" Aroma asked.

"Kit would hurt him more that he'll hurt her..she hates boys, remember?" Illusory pointed out. Later that day Melody bumped into Sunny on her way to Dorianne's class.

"Hey Melody, sorry I couldn't stay and have breakfast with you guys, but I had to see the new tanning station in Magix! Then I met this hot guy in a little cafe that I can hook you up with one of his friends..his name is Hermes...I asked him to the Homecoming Dance. Did you here anything about that?" Sunny chatted. Melody could hear the bell ring, Sunny was nice but really talkative.

"Yeah, sure. I have to go to class now. Did you see Kit at all today?" Melody asked.

"No, she's probably hiding from me. I know she hates me. Thinks I'm annoying." Sunny sneered. "Oh well, you can't impress them all. I try but some people are hard to break."

Melody shook her head and went towards her class. Sunny followed.

"So, is anything wrong with Kit?" Sunny asked. Melody stopped and looked at her, she actually detected some sorrow in her voice.

"Nothing really..it's just that Aroma saw her with a weird guy at dawn and she's a little worried." Melody answered.

"Kit with a boy? Did she punch his lights out?" Sunny asked.

"I think she was actually kissing him." Melody replied. Sunny couldn't believe it..Kit might have been dating in secret. She rushed away inside the classroom grinning from cheek to cheek. Melody followed her until she came upon Grizelda who was blocking the doorway. Melody gulped hard to stop herself from being nervous or her Winx would knock the wind out of Grizelda again.

"Miss Melody, come with me, Ms Faragonda wants to see you." Grizelda prompted. Melody hesitated and followed her right towards Ms Faragonda's office.

Oh joy..

* * *

**Why did Faragonda wanted to see her in the office? Is the rumor true? What will the dance be like when Stella's finished with it? Questions...Questions. Thanks for reading the first chapter of the second episode, Review if you must. I couldn't wait to finally get this thing up and running!**

**Pheofox22**

**PS. Hey..Wolfscout! Can't wait to see your Winx stories! I bet they're going to be cool.**

**Okay I'm done.

* * *

**


	10. Cloud Tower Fairy

**2.THE CLOUD TOWER FAIRY**

"Man I slept like a newborn sloth.." Rose yawned as she and Narcissi went out of Professor Neglectum's Realm History of Banshees and Hags class. Narcissi closed her eyes imagining her hordes of evil headless demons crushing pixie wings like flies, but before that dream could become a reality..she needed the Whisperian Crystals to collect the powers she needed to dominate the realms. "What are you dreaming about? Bashing small fairies for your lunch?"

"How did you guess?" Narcissi laughed as they walked towards the library where a janitor was pushing a cart with no wheels with her mind. Narcissi stole a glance at the janitor as they walked by. "Speaking of bashing fairies.." she muttered.

"Hey Ivy...you missed a spot!" Rose chuckled casting a puddle of water next to the cart. Ivy slipped and fell down into the puddle and as she was getting up a giant black vine with prickly little thorns and swatted at Ivy growling and fizzing. Ivy shot up into the air entwined by the vine and started to get squeezed tightly. "How's the ivy treating you Ivy!" she laughed.

"Hey why not try this on for size.." Narcissi said snapping her fingers and six chains appeared around Ivy. She winced as the chains coiled and constricted her arms and legs. Suddenly Darra appeared from another hallway. "Ha...ha..look the little freshman's going to save the faculty fairy's butt." she added sarcastically.

"I don't need to." Darra commented dryly pointing up towards Ivy who was wincing and wiggling through the chains and ivy. "It seems Ivy knows how to survive on her own."

At that moment Ivy broke free of the chains but Rose sent up another vine of ivy knocking her against the wall. Darra laughed cruelly as her eyes glowed green and waved a hand towards Ivy. Ivy's eyes glowed too and transformed into a fairy, she darted away twisting Rose's vines around into a knot. Rose clenched her teeth..that freshman was possessing another fairy and was winning. Ivy's dark green wings fluttered rapidly like a hummingbirds as she sent a stream of lime green light sparking a flame on the ivy. Rose watched her dark vines burn in a lime green smoke, smelting them into a pile of ash on the floor.

"Why don't you stop hiding behind little fairies and fight me like a real witch Darra!" Rose shouted as Darra released Ivy from her grasp burning a green R on her forehead.

"Why don't you just stop hurting pesky little fairies just to intimidate me on how much power you have Rose?" Darra snapped as Ivy rubbed her eyes and saw the ashes on the floor, she cursed as she dug deep into her fallen cart extracting a small brush and dustpan which removed the ashes in a small puff of smoke.

"Oh man you are going to pay!" Rose snarled angrily.

"Cool it Rose, she's trying to torment you till you blow your head off." Narcissi commented. "And trap you in your own anger..isn't that right Darra?"

Darra fell silent..Narcissi smiled viciously. She needed someone talented like that.

"Well I would blow her head off right now!" Rose replied conjuring up a hand full of spikes. Narcissi stopped her, and slowly walked towards Darra.

"I still think you have the power to become one of us..care to try again?" Narcissi whispered, Darra's eyes narrowed.

"I don't think so." Darra murmured back, as she headed towards the library. "I work alone."

"Don't worry..that twit of a witch wasn't meant to be in the Rebel Witch Coven." Rose replied, Narcissi crossed her arms in disgust.

"Then who is?" Narcissi hissed impatiently.

* * *

Next chapter coming soon... 


	11. The Coming Back in Homecoming

**3. THE 'COMING' BACK IN HOMECOMING**

Bloom's fiery red hair limped lifelessly at her sides as she looked at one of Stella's colour coordinated notebooks which was filled with absurd drawings of what she thought the Hall would look like during the Dance. Musa was looking at a page with everything was painted pink with maroon ribbons and hanging stars in mid air, Flora had a page where it was all blue satin and red roses and Techna was looking towards the rest of WizGiz's class who were already putting up portraits of powerful and successful fairies on the walls.

The old leprechaun transformed into a ladder helping up one of the students with a banner. Stella was rambling on a formula of that shade of pink not noticing or caring what the other students were doing.

"Aren't we supposed to help out Professor WizGiz and the others instead of just sitting here and looking through Stella's sketches she made?" Flora asked quietly to Bloom.

"Yeah, but look at all these sketches. I can't believe she filled four notebooks with these sketches in only two days." Bloom murmured. Techna bowed her head.

"Instead of writing critical information she needs on tests." Techna bickered. "How is she going to do on that Psychic Knowledge quiz next week?"

"I don't know, but somehow Stella would pull through. Even when she's failing she manages to slip a pass." Musa interjected silently. "Look how we're not helping out and we're getting by it."

"You're right." Bloom said as she closed her book, she got up and went towards Stella. "Stella can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, what's up Bloom?" Stella sighed. "Did one of my flawless ideas spark your interest?"

"About that, they are nice drawings and.." Bloom started, Stella caught her eye.

"And what?"

"I think home room has different ideas. You know..your classmates." Bloom continued. Stella glanced towards WizGiz's students and their decor.

"Please..my entire wardrobe is way coordinated than what those guys are thinking up." Stella commented. Bloom sighed, she wasn't getting through at all. Suddenly a perky voice made the scene.

"Oh, you mean you're wardrobe's coordinated?" Sunny teased moving towards the girls. "Sorry, I have a message to give to Wiz..can I get through?"

"I'm not moving till you take that rude comment back." Stella snapped crossing her arms and turning away from Sunny. The sun kissed girl shrugged as she stepped around her and Bloom to get to WizGiz. "Can you believe her? Man, she has an attitude problem."

"Hey maybe she's really nice once you get to know her." Bloom replied. Stella shrugged and walked away. Bloom turned towards the table Musa, Techna and Flora sat at, but they were all helping out their peers. "Looks like the gang's gone to help out."

"Oh who cares about the notebooks, I just want this dance to come so I can relax." Stella sighed in defeat motioning towards the others. "Come on Bloom, let's get the professor some help."

"I'm all for that." Bloom chuckled and they both helped with setting up.

"One measly spell..one measly spell!" Melody repeated as she crammed her head on her homework. The last few days were filled with magic and enchantments, incantations and modifications, but the thing was...she couldn't go to class. "Portus Lockus, no...how about..let's see.."

"Need any help Melody?" Aroma asked as she held a plate of fresh cookies in front of her.

"Aroma, I don't get it. Why do I have to have a tutor and everyone else has to go to class? I miss you guys and Professor Merino is so boring.." Melody shouted. "Just because my Winx activates when I'm scared or nervous doesn't mean I'm hazardous material!"

"You should ask Ms Faragonda..If you don't want to be treated that way you should tell someone who actually can do something about it." Aroma answered. "Here, Maestro said I could help him cook meals to make peace with him about the cabbages."

"Good for you Aroma..say I have a few more things to do..why don't we go with the others to Magix and get a couple of things for the Dance." Melody suggested. Aroma clapped her hands.

"Of course! It'll be great." Aroma answered. "I'll go get Kit and Sunny."

* * *

**Next Chapter Coming up..**


	12. Fun in Magix

**4. FUN IN MAGIX**

"Come on guys, we promised WizGiz to go get Marigold Wilder Reeds for the High Access Security potion so no witch gets into the Hall this year." Bloom said as the Winx Club walked the streets of Magix.

"Even though we should be alert if the Senior Witches come back to haunt us, I don't see why a security spell be at that high level." Techna conferred logically, and Musa nodded.

"Yeah, what if the Senior Witches don't even break out of that goody goodie boot camp and all that magic goes to the dogs." Musa agreed. Bloom's heart sunk.

"You guys don't you remember that night at the party, Stella squaring off with that new girl and somehow being possessed." Bloom notified. "I don't think we should risk having another encounter like that.."

"Like when she's window shopping for sky blue pumps and a diamond bracelet." Musa added pointing towards Stella sneaking away towards one of the boutiques.

"Not that possessed..demon possessed, and that's why I have a bad feeling." Bloom corrected.

"Stella! Get your booty over here! There's a major sale on skimpy outfits that's half price!" Musa called, Stella ran back towards them like a puppy dog to it's master.

"Count me in...let's get those flowers later! We have more important shopping to do...clothes shopping!" Stella shouted running into the store. The girls all shrugged and went inside.

"Flora! Bloom...over here!" a red headed teen shouted as she waved her hands to grab their attention. She was wearing a ripped vest over a white t-shirt with a pumpkin on it.

"Mirta! How good to see you.." Flora exclaimed hugging her friend.

"Oh man I missed you guys so much!" Mirta replied as she let go of Flora and hugged the other girls as well. "My summer was boresville! I couldn't stand being alone with my sister all day long..it sucked. "

"Why didn't you get to Alfea yesterday...I thought you were starting out this semester." Techna implied, Mirta shrugged her shoulders.

"Ms Griffin had some paperwork that got messed up in the magical system so I had to stay for orientation at Cloud Tower." Mirta shyly explained.

"That's cool...are you here for a dress for homecoming?" Bloom asked, but Mirta frowned.

"I don't think I'm going...it's not my thing." Mirta replied shuffling her feet.

"Hold it sister! You have to go to the dance! It's super cool because I organised it.." Stella argued.

"Word Stell...the school organized it, we helped out." Musa interrupted.

"Whatever." Stella said rolling her eyes

"Please come Mirta, it will be super dullsville if your not there." Bloom insisted.

"Yeah, we're your new peeps right M? And Peeps don't break up for better or for worse we stick to you like glue no matter what." Musa replied.

"No matter what?" Mirta stuttered.

"No matter what." Flora said.

"Oh. Alright, but I don't have anything to wear." Mirta replied.

"Fret not Mirta my dear..we are in a shopping haven and I am a fashion expert!" Stella remarked grabbing Mirta by the arms. "Come on, let's go SHOPPING!"

"Hey guys, what are we waiting for? A mummy with his wrap around too tight..let's get going!" Sunny shouted to the girls who were slowly dragging their feet around the corner.

"When are we going to rest Sunny..you've been at every store in Magix looking for wrap around dresses for hours." Melody complained.

"She's right Sun, can we hit the showers yet? My feet are killing me." Kit moaned stomping her feet.

"What a bunch of wusses. Just one more shop I have to go to." Sunny groaned and stuck her nose up in the air.

"What a pain in the butt." Kit criticised annoyed as they walked around the next corner.

Illusory looked up at the hot sun and flattened her hair, she felt there was a strange presence nearby. She looked around and saw a girl with greasy black hair, army patterned t-shirt and track pants wearing a menacing scowl on her face passing into an alley.

"A witch." Illusory whispered as she slowly broke away from Melody and the girls and disappeared into the shadows.

"Hey...look over there guys." Aroma said pointing towards a shop window. "Isn't that the red head from the party last night."

"Bloom! She must be shopping for a dress!" Melody shouted happily. "Let's go inside and hang with them."

"But I hate shopping for dresses! I hate shopping period!" Kit remarked crossing her arms.

"Wait..correct me if I am wrong or are you a girl?" Sunny asked maliciously. "Or a boy dressed in fairy wings?"

"Not all girls like shopping..it's a boring waste of money." Kit countered. "Who needs to dress up and kiss guys when you can go skateboarding."

"Okay. So that means your a boy." Sunny snickered.

"Quit it Sunny or I'll.." Kit shouted.

"Or you'll what? Get your boyfriend to skewer me with his wooden sword?" Sunny teased.

"What boyfriend?" Kit asked enraged.

"Gasp! Is that an after summer sale? Fifty percent off on all flip flops!" Melody gave a fake gasp.

"FIFTY PERCENT!" Sunny chimed running for the entrance. "Don't worry my babies! Mama's going to buy you soon!"

"Thanks Mel. I owe you one." Kit thanked gratefully.

"No problem. It's all in the girly girl brain." Melody said making the 'crazy' sign with her finger next to her ear and she, Kit and Aroma followed her inside the store.

"Uh oh..don't look now, I think we've been found." Techna whispered as they heard the little dingle of the bell as Melody came in.

"Who ever said we were lost?" Flora implied, as she grabbed another dress from the rack and gave it to Mirta in the change rooms.

"Oh crud it's that annoying little freshman and her posse." Stella groaned as she saw Sunny enter the store behind Melody. "She is so taking my act!"

"Guys what are you talking about? You don't even know her. They might be cool once you spend some time with them." Bloom said hopefully getting something nice to say in the picture.

"Hey Bloom!" Melody waved as she saw them in the corner and went towards them.

"The Junior Winxies saw us. Everybody hide.." Musa said diving into a clothes rack.

"Knock it off Musa. No one is hiding from nobody." Bloom replied and went towards Melody.

"But I warned you if they start getting too clingy." Musa warned quietly.

"Hi Melanie! How was your first day of classes?" Bloom asked the girl.

"It's Melody. I was kinda bummed out. I was looking forward to my classes, but.." Melody started but was interrupted by a piercing scream.

"Five bucks for suntan lotion! Fifty percent off my eye!" Sunny complained loudly throwing a bottle down on the floor, Bloom immediately thought of Stella doing that as she stifled a laugh.

"Ignore the little princess. She's do anything for attention." Melody informed playfully.

"I know what you mean.." Bloom nodded approvingly.

"So whatcha up to Bloom? Are you getting ready for the dance?" Aroma asked.

"Yeah, we're helping a friend out with choosing a dress right now." Bloom remarked.

"Can we join you?" Aroma asked willingly, but Kit shook her head.

"Oh no! I'm not going near a dress! No way!" Kit shuttered.

"We're not making you try them on..and besides they didn't accept out offer yet. Bloom could just rip us off any second now.." Melody sadly said, but Bloom shook her head.

"No I didn't say you can't. Why not! Come on girls!" Bloom hesitated and heard a deep sigh from Techna and Musa. "Hey is it okay if Melody and her friends join up with us?"

"Uh sure..why not!" Techna muttered.

"Fine with me." Musa sighed.

"As long as that bratty little blond doesn't comment on the outfits!" Stella snarled.

"Stella!" Bloom shouted glaring at her friend.

"What? I just wanted one little moment without her around." Stella explained.

"Don't be such a meanie Stell.." Flora added.

"Don't worry about Sunny. She's too wrapped up looking at those flip flops from the window, so she's outta the picture." Kit replied casually. "Don't worry, I find her annoying at times..all the time. So you're not alone."

"Finally someone that understands me." Stella giggled.

"So Mirta..did you find anything there you like?" Flora asked at the closed doors of the change room.

"Yeah, but I feel sorta funny wearing it." Mirta's voice chimed. "Promise you won't laugh?"

"You know we won't." Musa called. "We're your friends, come on outta there!"

"Okay..if you insist." Mirta said coming out in a small black long sleeved dress with a pumpkin broach on the shoulder and covering her head was a big black witch's hat.

"Ah! It's a witch!" Melody, Aroma and Kit shouted at the same time.

"Oh no! I knew I'd be made fun of here as well as CT! No one will like me! I'll always be an outcast!" Mirta sobbed as she took off her hat and ran back into the changing stall.

"Mirta! They didn't know you were going to dress like that! They didn't mean it!" Flora blurted going into the stall after her.

"We're so sorry Mirta!" Aroma replied quietly. "So sorry!"

"Flora's right. We were shocked." Melody added.

"I think that dress looks cute on you." Kit softly muttered. "Uh..don't you think so Stella."

"Yup, but we'd need to fix your hair, get some makeup and apply some zit cream or something." Stella remarked.

"Why do I even bother?" Kit sighed as Mirta and Flora emerged from the stalls.

"Are we cool now Mirta?" Bloom asked.

"Yeah. Cool." Mirta said wiping a tear from her eye. "You guys are the best."

"Okay Luce. You've been chosen to become the third member of our coven so you better not screw up this test or you are toast." Rose snarled at a dark green haired outcast witch as they cornered her in an alley near the Hex Cafe.

"Whatever." Lucy shrugged and crossed her arms.

"Look Lucy..this test might be simple or hard for you." Narcissi informed. "So if you want to back out this would be the right time."

"I never would back out." Lucy muttered. "What's the test?"

"Your determination is strong." Narcissi pointed out. "Good, good it seems to me this might actually a breeze for you..do you know a witch by the name of Mirta?"

"Yeah, we used to be friends." Lucy groaned. "But I don't hang with losers anymore!"

"Good. So there won't be any trouble in you catching her and gouging her eyes out?" Narcissi offered.

"No problem." Lucy replied.

"Excellent." Narcissi said with a hollow laugh.

* * *

**Chapter 5 soon available...**


	13. Blow Away Sale

WINX CLUB- Dancing with Deceit

**5.A BLOWING AWAY SALE**

Darra hid in the alley in front of the store that the Winx Club watching her smug older sister playing dress up with the Alfea pixies. Darra's teeth clenched as she saw Lucy walk down the street as Rose and Narcissi went the other way. Lucy held out her hand as blue sparks jumped out of it and she smiled a wrenched smile. Darra's eyes flashed green.

"No, Mirta's mine!" Darra growled angrily not noticing a dark figure behind her with bright yellow eyes and ran towards the store.

"You're not hurting anyone Darra!" a voice echoed through the alley.

"Who said that?" Darra snarled. "Who has the guts to challenge me!"

"I do!" the figure said as Darra saw the two bright yellow eyes flicker and kicked the witch straight in her stomach. Darra flinched as she saw that the yellow eyed girl with silvery blond hair appeared in front of her, those eyes beating down on her making Darra shiver up the spine.

"Who are you?" Darra asked, but the girl just put up her arms and began to transform into a fairy. The girl's black dress disappeared revealing a small brown tank top underneath a suit of armoured breast plates, she wore horse haired brown skirt with a brass metal belt and brown leather boots that rose to the knees. Her wings resembled those of a bat's and as she finished her transformation she clasped her hands together as if she was praying.

"Recognise anything?" the girl's eyes seemed to say.

"You're..you're.." Darra fumbled. "This can't be! I thought you were dead!"

Illusory didn't comment.

"My grandmother told me tales about you.." Darra whispered. "I didn't know you were.."

"Touch her and you're a dead witch!" Illusory warned, but Darra just laughed.

"Of course I won't. I'll let you touch her for me!" Darra announced her eyes glowing green again and reached out towards Illusory.

"You're magic tricks are useless against me, Darra." Illusory said as she summoned dark purple clouds to shield her from Darra's attack.

Darra shouted in rage as she shot a green shockwave towards Illusory making her sail clearly into the store window in front of Sunny.

"Illusory!" Sunny screamed. "What happened?"

"Someone's coming...go warn Melody!" Illusory whispered feebly as Sunny kneeled down beside her.

"Are you sure? If someone is she might not want to be told." Sunny asked unsure of herself.

"Go on Sunny before someone gets hurt." Illusory wheezed, Sunny looked up and saw Lucy come in through the door.

"Hey Mirta! Long time no see!" Lucy said waving to Mirta.

"Lucy! How's it going?" Mirta said happily. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"That makes one of us." Lucy sneered, her eyes becoming narrow.

"What's going on Luce.." Musa asked.

"Get Lost Fairy!" Lucy shouted as blue sparks came out of her hand and hit Musa against the wall. Mirta was shocked.

"Lucy! Stop!" Mirta cried.

"You'll do what.." Lucy taunted. "Run away and turn into a pumpkin?"

"Look Mirta, things have changed at CT! I am going on with my life. Who needs you and your stupid friendship, I'm going to be in a coven of my own in a while! I'm going to be as popular as Icy was after I'm done with you!" Lucy remarked throwing an arc of electricity towards Mirta who dodged it by a millisecond.

"I thought.." Mirta stammered.

"You thought wrong Mirta! Now fight me!" Lucy demanded.

"You're not fighting with her!" Bloom yelled, "She didn't do anything wrong to you!"

"Shut up fairy!" Lucy screamed throwing another shock of energy towards Bloom but somehow it melted away when Bloom started to glow.

"The Dragon Fire.." Melody gasped. "I can't believe I'm really seeing this!"

"Get away from her!" Bloom shouted angrily. Lucy snorted.

"Fine..I'll go." Lucy admitted, as she conjured another ball of electricity behind her back and suddenly threw it at Melody.

"NO!" Bloom gasped as the ball sailed towards Melody. Melody shut her eyes in fear and felt her Winx activate instantly.

"Everybody duck!" Musa warned hurdling herself onto the floor as a huge gust of wind emerged in front of her knocking the ball out of the way and blew so hard that the clothes racks in the store flew right out of the broken window and into the streets causing most of the skirts and dresses lay scattered onto the road.

"Now that's what I call knocking them outta the park!" Kit exclaimed in awe as most of the people got up from the floor.

"No wonder they call you hazardous material back at Alfea!" Sunny replied.

"My shop!" the owner moaned and glared at Melody.

"We're sorry, we won't be a bother anymore." Aroma mentioned sadly. "When our friend gets scared her Winx activates."

"Yeah I'm real sorry Mr." Melody said sorrowfully. "I'll clean it up."

"No.. no..just go!" the owner said pushing the girls out. "And stay away from my shop!"

"I guess that means no more shopping here." Sunny sighed "They did have great outfits."

"I guess so." Kit shrugged and blushed as she saw a boy come towards them with strawberry blond hair and started running towards the guy. "Uh..I have to go. See you later Melody!"

"Where is she going?" Techna asked.

"Who is that guy there Melody?" Bloom asked. "Someone she knows?"

"I don't know." Melody replied, but inside she and her friends thought the same thing.

_The rumours are true!

* * *

Chapter 6 Soon Available..._


	14. Knights in Red Fountain Armour

**6. KNIGHTS IN RED FOUNTAIN ARMOUR**

"Hmm... _'Portus_ Lockus. Portus _lockus_._.Po_rtus _Lo_ckus..no." Melody repeated as she studied in her part of the dorm room. "Port_us_ Lock_us_! Grr. I'll never get it right!"

"Melody..you're sister's here to see you." Aroma said through the door.

"No! _PORTUS LOCKUS!_" she gasped pointing a finger at the door as a small breeze the size of a thimble travelled towards the door and locked it.

"I'm just kidding. Melody..I can't get in!" Aroma said as the handle of the door jingled.

"Sorry Aroma! I'll get it." Melody said running towards the door and unlocked it. "I was working on my locking ability."

"That's okay..why aren't you dressed?" Aroma asked as she appeared in a light lavender ball gown with her mother's aroma therapy broach pinned over her heart. After the little incident in Magix they found a little thrift store that they got their dresses at.

"Oh..I don't think I'm going to the dance." Melody said. "I have too much work to do."

"You're not! Why not?" Sunny said as she appeared behind Aroma clad in flip flops with dolphin jewels and a wraparound skirt with a sunset printed on the bottom with a light orange tank top that had blue straps.

"Mr Merion needs me to work on my spells twice a day so I'm able to be considered to go into normal classes with everyone else." Melody insisted as she flipped through the textbook. "You go on without me."

"But Hermes is going to be here any minute! What about the boys..you're not going to let Kit get all the action when you're here studying." Sunny complained.

"Sunny, don't bother. This is important to Melody if she wants to spend the night here she's more than welcome to." Aroma defended.

"Thanks Aroma. By the way where is Kit?" Melody wondered.

"I don't know. I never saw her this afternoon." Aroma replied.

"She might be with that guy that snuck into your dorm room Aroma." Sunny suggested.

"You think?" Aroma asked.

"Positive. It's clear to see that guy is in love with her..you know 'the can't live without you type.'" Sunny declared. "I bet they're making out right now."

"Sunny don't be ridiculous. Kit hates boys or girly stuff for that matter. Why would she be making out with someone?" Aroma asked.

"Who knows what's in that rogue mind of hers." Sunny concluded. "I'm not speaking for everyone but I'm going down there and shaking my booty before homecoming is over. Come on Aroma..you'll love who Hermes' bringing with him.."

"Bye Melody! Good luck with the studying.." Aroma said waving goodbye as both girls went to the dance. Melody sighed as the door closed shut wishing she'd be with her friends meeting Hermes and his pals. Melody couldn't bear to tell them about her second trip to Faragonda's office.

"_Melody, Ms Faragonda wants to see you in her office immediately." The horrid Ms G told her later that week and took her to Faragonda's office again. _

"_I have received a letter from MagiGap asking for nine hundred dollars for a broken window and several clothes racks. The store owner said there was an Alfea student who summoned a wind so strong it destroyed the shop entirely." Faragonda informed her as Melody sat down. "I hope you can explain yourself for what you did."_

"_Ms Faragonda, someone attacked me for no reason and I got scared..." Melody fumbled but Grizelda just laughed._

"_No reason at all? It sounds like one of Bloom's excuses." Grizelda remarked, Melody felt as if she smashed her face in a brick wall by that statement. _

"_Grizelda.." Faragonda started._

"_It does. I knew those girls were a bad example for our students, the council should have expelled them for good last year." Grizelda huffed, Faragonda folded her hands._

"_They were in a lot of stress last year, but that's not the point." Faragonda informed and turned to Melody. "Melody, I don't feel the need to punish you now. I know that was an accident, but do be careful in the future.."_

"_So that means I can go now?" Melody anticipated._

"_Wait, there should be a suitable punishment for Melody, even if it was an accident. The money will be coming from the school budget you know." Grizelda reminded Faragonda pushing up her glasses which were falling from her nose. "Are you planning on attending the dance this Friday night?"_

"_I was hoping on going.." Melody stammered._

"_Faragonda I must say, if the girl goes to the dance she might get scared again and the girls would be in danger of being in one of these accidents again." Grizelda said informatively. "I do consider that Melody stays in her room during the event, she could focus on trying to improve her skills and be considered on attending normal classes then."_

"_Good idea Grizelda." Faragonda answered and turned to Melody. "You won't be attending the dance on Friday and that is final. You are dismissed."_

"Oh come on..I didn't do it on purpose!" Melody shouted after his flashback. "Maybe I can go take a peek..it won't hurt would it?"

"Are you ready Bloom? We're waiting!" Stella shouted showing off her new dress to Flora and Musa while they all waited for Bloom and Techna. Bloom waved a hand from her dorm signalling her to go away. After a few minutes Bloom emerged in a navy blue dress with light blue flames embroidered above the hem with sequences and atop of her head was the ember tiara that was found in the ruins of the castle in Sparx.

"How do I look?" Bloom asked her pals. Stella smiled in approval as Flora and Musa stood up and clapped.

"You look hot!" Flora commented.

"Flaming hot." Musa added.

"Skye's definitely going to fall for you flat on his nose." Stella remarked giving her a hug. "Maybe ask you out on a date even!"

"You think?" Bloom asked as she pulled back a piece of her fiery red hair.

"Techna your test time is up..come on out!" Stella said opening the door to see Techna all dolled up with a purplish pink skirt and v-neck with a chain belt encrusted with green rhinestones. Her bangs were parted at the middle and face sprinkled with makeup.

"Techna, you're..." Bloom hesitated, but couldn't finish the sentence as the girls all gaped at her in awe.

"I know. It's strange isn't it." Techna quickly said. "I ordered a different one online but this came in the mail instead."

"Is it just me who realizes this or is that the most awesome looking outfit you've been in like ever?" Stella said boastfully, all the others cheered too.

"That skirt rocks!" Musa said.

"Where did you find the belt?" Flora asked. "It's totally cute."

"Come on Tech, you know you look good." Bloom said sympathetically. Techna smiled as she blushed red and looked at the girls.

"Come on then, we have a dance to attend!" Techna shouted leading the girls out of the dorm room giggling and screaming towards the Hall. Not noticing a lonely figure drifting towards the freshman dorm rooms.

"Where oh where is that dance! God one week in Alfea and I still can't find a room full of people dancing! Grr Freshman's luck my a..." Melody complained as she circled around the campus for the fourth time. She was fortunate not to see anyone around the kitchens until she heard footsteps behind her. Melody tried to remain calm as she remembered Aroma's therapy broach she smelt in the dorm room. She quickly turned around and knocked into the last person she thought she'd ever see.

"Freshman's luck huh?" Skye's voice laughed as once again lifted Melody off the floor. "Going to the dance alone?"

"Nah. My friends are there.." Melody replied quickly, but Skye shook his blond head.

"I mean without a date?" Skye implied, Melody was shocked.

"Oh, no. I'm, I'm not going..out..With anybody...In particular." Melody stammered as she felt her body tensing up and her cheeks getting hot. "Why are you.."

"Actually, I uh..no." Skye hesitated also, trying not to let the girl's spirits down. "No. I just came to see a friend."

"Yeah. Me too." Melody said thinking it was really idiotic. "Do you know where the dance is exactly?"

"Sure, I know the way. Come on.." Skye answered moving out his arm towards her. Melody shyly linked her arms with him and they both went towards the dance.

Outside on the terrace Kit sat down next to the well in waiting for something. She stared at the stars which shone brightly that night, and sighed as she saw a figure come towards her.

"Is that you Runt?"

"What the?" Kit exclaimed looking towards the figure.

"I don't believe it, Runt you've grown up!" the figure said, and a boy with burgundy hair went and greeted her.

"Who are you?" Kit shouted "And don't call me Runt!"

"It's me. Riven, I used to hang with your brothers before I moved into another galaxy." Riven reminded.

"Riven...oh yeah I hit you over the head with a baseball bat when my brother was babysitting you?"

"Uh yeah. So what?" Riven muttered furiously, scratching his neck.

"Hey! You're from Red Fountain..is Alistair coming? He was supposed to meet me here at seven." Kit asked him, Riven shook his head.

"Alistair? I haven't seen him since Combat 101. He's probably somewhere inside." Riven answered and ran off. "I gotta go...bye Runt. Say hi to Alistair for me if he doesn't bail out on you."

"Bye." she sneered and turned back towards the well. "When is he going to get here?"

"Who you talking about Kitty?" Sunny asked surprising Kit as she and Aroma walked towards her.

"No one. Absolutely no one!" Kit said angrily as she blushed.

"If you had a date you should have worn more suitable clothes." Sunny smirked lifting Kit's ball cap from her head. "And cleaned up your hair a little."

"Thanks for nothing." Kit hissed. "Besides I'm not on a date."

"Then who's this Alistair you're going on and on with?" Sunny asked.

"Shut up!" Kit said furiously. "That's none of your business."

"Who cares Sunny. It's her own private matter so it's okay if she doesn't admit she has a crush on this guy." Aroma remarked quietly, Kit glared at her.

"'Roma." Kit snarled.

"What?" Aroma said defensively. "I'm just helping you."

"Then don't." Kit smirked. Aroma sighed.

"Well..this bites." Sunny commented suddenly as she and Aroma sat beside Kit on the well. "This was supposed to be the event of the year and we all have been stood up by a bunch of boys."

"Can someone please not talk about boys." Kit exclaimed.

"You still crushed that Alistair not showing up?" Aroma asked her friend quietly. Kit crossed her arms and shook her head. "Oops. I'm sorry."

"Too bad Melody couldn't join the fun." Sunny said sarcastically as she slouched over putting her elbows on her knees and placed her chin cupped in her hands.

"I guess she's real determined to be a normal girl in regular classrooms." Aroma replied as she leant back looking up at the stars. Sunny looked around the yard and spotted someone coming towards them in a dark cloak with the hood covering his face and taking something out of from under his cloak. She looked away immediately and hoped it wouldn't disturb them, yet she still heard the foot steps coming closer and closer.

"Don't look now, but I think there's someone behind us." Sunny muttered to the two girls, Kit smirked.

"Oh Sunny, no one wants to hear you're whining." Kit said and looked behind her and gave a terrified scream as she saw the figure raise a light grey sword over his head and pointed it towards Kit's neck.

"I knew you wouldn't listen!" Sunny cried. "Now what are we gonna do?"

* * *

**Chapter 7 coming through...**


	15. Mysterious Awakening

**7. A MYSTERIOUS AWAKENING**

The Homecoming Dance was well underway, backstage Musa was trying to shake off some jitter bugs she was having because she was next to perform in front of the school. She tried some scratching she was trying out for her sketch. Musa was listening to the beats and scraping sounds from the needles on the records as something disturbed her train of thought. It was the sound of a violin, a hauntingly beautiful sound that singed Musa's ears and somehow put her into a daze. She looked for the source of that compelling music, but she was amazed at what she found. A violin suspended into thin air playing on it's own.

"What the funk?" Musa muttered and dropped her headphones. Suddenly the violin stopped and the bow turned towards her. A blinding flash and a sprinkle of sparkles fell out of the sky as a transparent figure emerged holding the violin. The girl had bright yellow eyes and an old fashioned nineteenth century outfit on. "Oh..I'm sorry. I didn't see you there."

"I know you didn't because I am invisible." Illusory said quietly. "I usually like to play while being invisible..it helps my nerves."

"That is some amazing playin'. What's your name?" Musa asked fondly. Illusory picked up her bow and started to play the violin again.

"Illusory.." Illusory replied simply and looked away. Musa couldn't believe how talented this girl was and wondered how she became so well. "I have learnt from the ancient gypsies of Versillica the art of uniting song and spell together."

"How did you.." Musa muttered curious how the freshman read her mind. Illusory gave her a

quick warm glance as if they were saying good luck as Ms G started to announce Musa's name. Musa looked towards the stage unprepared and looked back to see Illusory disappeared again. "Weird."

"Hey..wasn't that the girl who was Djing at Bloom's party?" Melody asked pointing towards Musa as she went onstage.

"Yeah. That's Musa, She's pretty cool." Skye replied informatively.

"I bet..look at her." Melody said admiringly. "She looks like a real rapper."

"She's good with any type of music actually.." Skye said pulling Melody into his arms. "Listen."

Musa was at the turntables once more and she played some wonderful songs..Melody couldn't believe her ears. That was almost as good as when she heard Illusory play.

"Awesome isn't it?" Skye asked sweetly after a few minutes, Melody nodded.

"This is so fun! I wonder where my friends are?" Melody asked looking around the crowds.

"They must be here someplace." Skye said as he saw Bloom talking to Flora and stalked away.

"Aren't you coming?" Melody asked him as he started to leave.

"No you'll be fine...I'm just going to get some food. I'm starved." Sky said and left Melody on her own to find the girls.

"Hey Bloom is that Melody with Skye over there?" Flora asked Bloom.

"Where?" Bloom asked quickly looking around for Skye.

"Over there..in that cute dress." Flora pointed out as Skye came towards them as Melody waved goodbye to him and ran off.

"Awesome timing Skye..I missed you so much." Bloom said hugging Skye as he came towards them.

"Hey it couldn't have been that long. I saw you on Thursday." Skye replied.

"Still I get anxious sometimes." Bloom admitted shyly. "So, you met Melody huh?"

"Yeah, we met her first night at Alfea. Right when Stella burnt the couch." Skye responded.

"You...knew each other, before?" Bloom asked with a hint of jealousy in her tone.

"We don't go back that far..but she's cool." Skye remarked shifting away from Bloom's gaze and quickly changed the subject. "Musa's doing a great job!"

"Yup, the crowd's loving her." Flora commented as there was a great wave of cheers and clapping coming from the audience.

"Where's Stella and Techna?" Bloom asked.

"Over there..trying to get Techna to show off her dress for everyone." Flora said as they saw Stella grabbing what seemed to be Techna's arm near the entranceway which seemed to be fighting her grasp.

"Oh Stella...she'll never change." Bloom said rolling her eyes as she saw Techna's arm swat Stella away. Defeated Stella went towards the Salad bar they had beside the entrance and started flirting with Brandon. Bloom glanced towards the south exit towards the grounds and saw Melody slinking outside. Could that freshman be crushing on 'her' boyfriend?

Outside Melody walked from the door and saw Kit Aroma and Sunny by the well. She hesitated as she saw the dark figure pointing a sword at them. Melody couldn't just stand there and let her friends get jacked. Feeling the immense winds waiting to be release she closed her and the most incredible burst of energy went through her. She felt herself different after her eyes opened and saw that she was in a new outfit.

A raspberry pink tank top covered her upper body with a light green fringe, her midriff was exposed to the cold night air as a matching skirt formed around her bottom half with a light aqua blue zig zag belt. To her amazement she looked behind her and a pair of emerald green fluttering wings appeared on her back. She earned her wings.

"Hold on Kit I'm coming!" Melody shouted flying towards the well. Sunny cried in amazement as she saw Melody fly towards them, but Kit failed to see what was so special since her neck was closest to the sword.

Melody kept a close eye on the figure and summoned a flailing wind towards him knocking the sword out of the person's hand. Kit rubbed her neck as the figure went to retrieve the sword, she jumped off the well and glared at the figure.

"No one messes with me buddy!" Kit shouted and she too transformed. Her outfit was a red and white baseball uniform with pants that had a red stripe down the side. Her backwards cap propped onto her head she was ready to rumble as two brown wings shaped like mitts grew from her back. She conjured a white glowing baseball from her hand and was ready to strike. "Play ball!"

"Wait Kit..." the figure began but Kit threw the ball towards him too quickly knocking the guy straight in the chest and onto his butt.

"Awesome strike Kit!" Sunny said high-fiving Kit and turned towards the figure. "I'll finish the job."

"Hey easy guys." Aroma piped in waving her arms disapprovingly. "You'll hurt him."

"That's the point Aroma." Sunny said stiffly as Aroma helped the figure to his feet. "He threatened us so we whip his booty."

"I don't think that's a good rule." Aroma replied, the figure just laughed.

"Is this the girl who annoys you to bits Kit?" the figure asked pulling off his hood. "I could have heard her from a mile away."

"Alistair? You came!" Kit said happily squeezing the strawberry blond haired boy on the waist.

"Yup, but I didn't think I'd get this type of a welcome." Alistair answered. "You almost destroyed me."

"Then how come you tried to attack us?" Sunny asked loudly.

"It was a joke. Me and Kit used to play jokes on each other all the time right Kit." Alistair said.

"Playing jokes? Is that your way of flirting?" Aroma asked softly.

"Why would I flirt with my brother!" Kit blurted.

"Rewind. More info please." Melody asked as she landed next to Sunny.

"Yeah what's going on?" Sunny added. Kit blushed.

"Was that why you guys were going on about me having a boyfriend?" Kit laughed as the girls nodded. "Because of Alistair."

"Well I'm the one's to blame. I saw Alistair in our room and thought he was..uh." Aroma responded.

"I get it." Kit said understandingly. "Sorry for delaying the introductions. Alistair...these are my friends, Melody, Aroma and Sunny. Guys this is Alistair. My _brother_ who is a Senior at Red Fountain."

"Senior?" Sunny shouted and went towards Alistair. "Hey Al..wanna hook up sometime. You know show me to your buddies and such?" and they all began to laugh.

Back inside the Hall...

Faragonda was listening to the end of Musa's sketch as she sat with Prof. Ophelia a black haired gothic woman who taught the invisibility classes and as Grizelda was announcing Illusory's name she wrinkled her eyebrow.

"What is it Faragonda? You look disturbed." Ophelia said in an airy voice.

"I just thought I heard that name before.." Faragonda replied.

"Well you did admit her into Alfea." Ophelia reminisced. "Maybe you still have her name from passing her admission slip."

"No, it's not that." Faragonda remarked. "I feel like I remember the name from when I was a student here."

"That couldn't be possible." Ophelia denied as Illusory came onto the stage. "That girl is only sixteen..she couldn't possibly be alive at your teenage-hood."

"Perhaps." Faragonda said as Illusory started to play her beautiful chamber music. Faragonda glanced at her bright yellow eyes and thought they looked vaguely familiar. "Could a familiar face from the past appear fifty years later?"

**

* * *

End of Episode 2...Episode 3 Coming Soon.**


	16. Episode 3: Bemusment park

Hi there! No one may remember this story, but I just got the remains of what has been the Azure Wind series from my old computer, which died last year. I don't think I'm going to revisit the fic..but I guess in tribute, this is the third episode I planned out. May it rest in peace in the fanfiction archives...oh. and screw that dumb computer. Sorry for the bad language, our computer wasn't one of our favourite appliances.

* * *

WINX CLUB- THE BEMUSEMENT PARK

Last Time on The Winx Club-

**With the Homecoming Dance week away Kit receives a visitor in the early morning and whispers erupt of her having a boyfriend. The Winx Club get to organize the dance and with her tremendously overbearing power over the wind, Melody finds herself being torn away from regular classes and put with a tutor instead. **

FAIRIES

Illusory- Guardian of Perception

Melody- Guardian of Air

Sunny- Guardian of Summer

Aroma- Guardian of Scent

Kit- Guardian of Sports

WITCHES

Darra- Soul of Anger

Rose- Soul of Mistrust

Narcissi- Soul of Revenge

PROFESSORS- ALFEA

Prof. Palladium- Nature and Realm wide Beauty

Prof. Dorianne- Charming and Spelling Class

Prof. Lignum - Beast Extermination 101

Prof. Galleon- Elixirs and Concoctions Class

Prof. WizGiz- Metamorphosis and Altercations Class

Prof. Ophelia- the Art of Teleportation and Invisibility

PROFESSORS- CLOUD TOWER

Prof. Mortar- Dissection of creepy things

Prof. Eolian- Incantations Class

Prof. Gillica- Hex and Trance Class

Prof. Basilica- Transmogrifications of Your Enemies

Prof. Coldspell- Immoral Potions and Poisons

Prof. Neglectum- Realm History of Banshees and Hags

ORIGINAL WINX

Stella- Keeper of Sun and Moon

Techna- Keeper of Science and Technology

Bloom- Keeper of the Dragon Fire

Musa- Keeper of Music

Flora- Keeper of Flowers

**1. THE NEXT CONTESTANT**

"Argh..I thought getting a member for our coven would be easy! No one's evil enough to become a Rebel Witch in this Tower!" Rose shouted furiously as she and Narcissi walked down the halls of Cloud Tower School for Witches to the cafeteria. Narcissi's purple eyes glared menacingly as her red haired friend started witching.

"Who did we try already?" Narcissi asked blandly picking up a newspaper from a bin as they entered into the cafeteria.

"Let's see...the wicca wannabe's sister Darra, the wicca wannabe's ex best friend Lucy..and we had offers from a girl who blows up toilet seats, one who has multi personalities who get into long fights with each other..and one that makes hot wax for waxing legs in a cauldron." Rose reported grimly. "There is not one serious witch in the place!"

"Not one you like..isn't there." Narcissi said tonelessly. Rose's eyes widened in shock and then gave a little snort at her friend's comment. "Well if my choices aren't suitable..you choose the next witch. If you're not chicken."

"I don't need powers to tell one's strengths and weaknesses to find a good bad witch!" Rose remarked haughtily, Narcissi eyed her sensing the tension in Rose's aura. Rose closed her eyes and pointed in a direction. "How about that one?"

"The garbage can..real clever. We never had a garbage can in a coven in what ten thousand years!" Narcissi sarcastically remarked. "Try again with your eyes open this time."

Rose peered around the room and saw a few witches near the soda machine talking amongst each other. All of a sudden there was a small pop and a few girls screamed as home fries and pancakes scattered from the lunch line leaving an unpleasant trail of grease and maple syrup. Narcissi sighed deeply as they saw a freshman with shocking pink hair showed off a scaly dragon tail that popped out of her pyjama bottoms.

"Ugh..not that girl again!" Narcissi remarked bashing her head on the table. "It's the third time this week! Choose her and our rep will be bashed shattered and smacked!"

"Isn't that Darra's roommate?" Rose asked wonderingly.

"Yes, Blair Witch. Oh I don't know how she can stand living with that chatterbox class clown!" Narcissi snarled covering her ears. "Blair should be kicked out of the Tower honestly. She is a disgrace to all witches!"

Rose's eyes fixed onto Darra who entered the room and started towards the coffee machine. Blair wagged her tail in front of Darra and started to talk to her. Darra started whispering back to her as she got her cup of java and walked with Blair to find a seat. To Rose's amazement Darra started to break a smile and laugh _with_ Blair not _at _Blair.

Rose couldn't take it anymore. After watching her worst enemy soften up she chanted an incantation.

"_Bubble trouble_

_Boil and Toil _

_Turn her drink to motor oil."_

With a zap Darra's coffee burned and bubbled as the coffee turned to black gasoline. Darra's eyebrow curled as she noticed her drink did change. Darra looked towards Rose's direction and waved as she cast a spell on her drink. In only a matter of time Rose gulped down the juice, and found it was actually window washer fluid.

"Oh Rose will you stop with the family feuding and choose someone to be in the cult." Narcissi sneered as she watched Rose spit the washer fluid out. Rose rinsed her mouth and started scanning the crowd.

"Okay how about that witch...she looks bad enough." Rose said pointing towards a girl with almond shaped eyes behind black half moon glasses and hair that's the blackest shade of purple the same shade of her eyeshadow in a nightgown holding a decomposing baby rat doll. Narcissi glared at her and picked up her aura.

"Yuuki Taichikawa, transfer student from Japan, Earth...she's a history buff, best student in Neglectum's class, founder of the Mock Dark Monarchy, but that's no problem." Narcissi stated. "Let's test her powers now, shall we?"

As Yuuki sat down at the table in front of them Rose stared at her and shot a dark energy blast at her. Yuuki turned her eyes towards the blast and muttered a spell that deflected the attack sending right back towards Rose sending the girl onto the floor. Narcissi grinned evilly.

"Counter spells. Interesting. She'd be useful with those powers, but might not be strong enough in wits." Narcissi muttered to herself and looked over towards Darra. "Although Darra's true power is exceeding this Yuuki will do for the moment... I have a feeling Darra will see straight in the future and join us eventually..but for the meantime let's find an appropriate place to launch the wickedness."

And with that Narcissi unrolled her newspaper and on the front page she found the headline of the day... 'Magix's Fairytown Fair.'

* * *

To be continued... 


	17. Love Notes, Limericks and Life Stories

WINX CLUB- THE BEMUSEMENT PARK

**Decided to do another chapter..couldn't believe how many people remember this and want it to go on. might consider doing a new episode.**

**

* * *

2. LOVE NOTES, LIMERICKS AND LIFE STORIES**

In the Girls Dormitory at Alfea Melody wrote down her notes for Beast Extermination 101 that her tutor gave for homework as there was a rap on the door..make that several raps that were tainted by the sound of Aroma and Kit screaming to let them in.

With no time to waste Melody ran towards the door and opened it, Kit and Aurora breathlessly ran into the room and closed the door immediately as two pairs of webbed like hands with spindly fingers reached through the crack in the door.

"Portus Lockus, Portus Lockus!" shouted Aurora as she pointed towards the door letting pinkish purple magic spew onto the door.

"What did you guys do? Aren't you supposed to be in Professor Palladium's class by now?" Melody asked.

"Well it was all Aurora's fault, for mixing up the enchants during Beast Extermination 101!" Kit remarked out of breath. "We were trying to counter spell a mud warlock."

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it if you didn't have to borrow my textbook!" Aurora replied softly. "Besides I wasn't the one who was taunting them and saying 'give me a facial dirty frogs!'"

"By the way..where is Sunny?" Kit asked.

"Hey guys! Who locked the door!" Sunny cried from outside. Melody opened it a crack to let Sunny in, but the mud warlocks forced the door open with their smudgy fat bodies. Melody watched as the two mud warlocks with huge frog faces and puckery purple lips tried to kiss Sunny and Aurora.

"Backus Remaindus!" Melody shouted as a crystal blue wind forced the warlocks back onto their webbed feet. "Monstrous Eliminatus!"

The two warlocks cringed as the force of the wind knocked them back and shattered into blue crystals which were picked up by Melody's wind and was flown out the window.

"Wow Melody..that was so awesome!" Sunny shouted jumping up and down. "You are a natural at totally kicking frog faced mud warlock butts!"

"You're definitely getting the hang of mastering your power Mel." Aroma replied, "Much better than any of us."

"Thanks, but I still have to stay with a tutor." Melody groaned, her head bonking down onto her study book. "Grr! I can't take it anymore!"

"What's so bad about a tutor?" Kit asked as she leant against the corner of Melody's desk. "Don't you have to do the same stuff we do in our classes?"

"Yeah, but more harsher and boring." Melody droned, "Mr What-z-his face is almost a mindless droning corpse who asks for too much homework to be completed and spells to be remembered..Plus I don't get to be with you guys, just an old phoney who has major OBO."

"Aww..that's so sweet." Sunny said wiping away an invisible tear. "Now if you excuse me, I think I'll freshen up with a do it yourself mud wrap."

"I didn't know you kept one of the mud warlocks to keep!" Kit taunted as Sunny walked to the bathroom.

"I don't need to keep one since I have a friend with purple hair who's the same species!" Sunny replied lightheartedly with a wink, Kit blushed as everyone started to laugh.

"Quit it you guys!" Kit shouted as her face began to turn red. The girls were really used to Kit and Sunny's little arguments by now and it usually seemed as if they never took it seriously. "You're so immature Sunny!"

"And that's supposed to mean.." Sunny fired back with a mocking face

"Will those two ever grow up?" Melody asked, Aroma shrugged and smiled.

"Probably never." Aroma sniggered. The two girls stood beside each other glaring at Aroma. "What did I say?!"

Suddenly the doorbell rang, no one moved except for Melody. She opened the door to see a handsome young boy with silver metallic hair, tanned skin wearing a red jumpsuit and a pair of sunglasses holding a box in his hands, with a clip board underneath his armpit.

" Yellow there! I have a package for Melody of Rialto. Is she here?" the boy asked cooly.

"That's me!" Melody replied cheerfully. "Thanks."

"Sign here please.." the boy said handing her the clipboard. Melody signed and gave it back to him. "Thanks..hey! Are you Melody of Rialto.. one of Sunny's friend?"

"Huh?" Melody wondered, she heard a gasp coming behind her.

"Hermes! What are you doing here!?" Sunny shrieked running towards the door.

"Hey Sun-sun! I was delivering a package to your friend Melody here.." Hermes said, "Oh don't worry sunshine I brought you a response to the love letter you sent me! I had a little time to read it and write back to you between deliveries. You know how it is!"

"Sun-sun?" Melody repeated as Sunny's tanned face grew the brightest red Melody had ever seen. Melody tried to stifle a laugh.

"Heh heh..funny Hermes. You are such a cute kidder." Sunny remarked with a little smirk, grabbing the letter and stuffed it in her pocket. Slamming the door as Hermes began to say goodbye. "What are you staring at me like that Mel? Don't you know it's rude!"

".. Also it's rude to slam the door in your boyfriend's face while he gives you a gift." Melody replied, as the other girls came towards her and Sunny. "Hey girls, Sunny's dating a Fed Ix boy."

"That is so sweet!" Aroma asked cheerfully, "Does he send you secret gifts and dreamy love letters?"

"Yeah..really great." Sunny said sadly, hiding the letter behind her back.

"I can't believe this..you're going out with a delivery boy?!" Kit exclaimed. "This is just too good!"

"Ha. Ha. Laugh it up Kitty." Sunny said tonelessly as she lowered her head in embarrassment. "You don't even know him..Hermes can be a really cool guy."

"Yeah, sweeping you off on a pickup with a truckload of cardboard boxes for a date full of sorting your mail." Kit sneered, giving a fake sigh. "Tres romantic."

"Since when did you speak french?" Sunny retorted folding her arms. "He's not just a delivery boy you know..he strives to be a comedian and having a sense of humour is one of the top things I look into a guy. And FYI he doesn't_ sort _the mail he delivers it."

"Who cares! If Sunny likes a delivery boy like Hermes, we should be supportive and open minded about these things." Melody defended, as she stood between them pretty sure there would be a cat fight right around now. "You like this guy don't you, so we like him too."

"I guess.." Sunny replied unsurely, as she looked out the window.

"So Mel..what's in the box?" Aroma wondered.

"I don't know, but let's check it out." Melody looked down at the box in her hands as she went back in her room to open the box. She clicked her pen top and out came a small laser which she sliced the plastic tape off.

"Wow..what is it?!" Aroma asked as Melody rummaged through the Styrofoam and picked up a sapphire gem connected to a green chain. Melody looked at it with glowing eyes as she covered it with her hand and touched the jewel's surface.

"It's my grandmother's necklace." she replied, "The one she used to wear when she was alive."

"Oh. I never thought.." Aroma said taken aback.

"That's okay." Melody said with a smile, "I was very attached to her when she was alive. So spirited, and lively..like the wind blowing through the trees. I always played in her garden and she tried to find me with her powers of connecting with the air, but I never really believed that."

"That's so sweet." Aroma said patting Melody on the back. "She really meant a lot to you."

"Yeah. I guess it did. Uh..Can you keep a secret?" Melody answered getting a little misty eyed herself, Aroma looked curiously at Melody. "I was born without powers. My parents were shocked at the discovery, because I wouldn't be able to do what most fairies with powers would do during their childhood. When my parents told my grandmother she was the most sympathetic of the family and she embraced me as a normal grand daughter despite my lack of magical ability."

"She used to say that if I wished, and believed hard enough my Winx would show and give me powers." Melody continued, "I wished on many stars those days, wanting the same thing. To be normal and feel the power within me to just come out, but it didn't. My grandmother died when I was twelve and I couldn't last a day without crying. It was horrible. All I wanted was to still be connected to my grandmother's spirit and one day I could hear the wind talking to me. It frightened me at first but then after having a few good conversations with it I felt like it was natural to me. My parents finally saw that I could use magic and that I was happy, even with a death in the family. Soon the connection to the wind seemed to be really strong and now every time I'm scared or startled the wind comes up to protect me."

"Wow that's pretty amazing." Aroma remarked with a smile as she took the necklace and pulled it over Melody's head letting it slide down Melody's neck. "You've had a pretty hard life."

"I guess." Melody sighed, she gripped the sapphire and a flash came from the stone which glowed a greenish blue as a small blue bird with a long teal and turquoise tail. It's eyes were bright blue and a small red diamond shape formed on it's head. The bird flapped it's wings as it perched onto Melody's homework and chirped happily. "Ooh. It's the Lull Lull bird my grandmother kept in her garden..I think his name was Limerick."

"Cute..a Lull Lull bird! Those are only seen in Rialto right? I always loved their songs.." the voice of Illusory came from behind them, making Aroma and Melody jump.

"You scared us Illusory." Aroma said nervously, Illusory smiled and shrugged as she jumped off the ledge of the window which was her favourite spot.

"Sorry Aroma, mysteriousness is in my nature." Illusory responded lightly as she began to pat Limerick on the head. "I'm sorry about your grandmother Melody. She was a good friend to you and very supportive. Don't forget that loved ones aren't gone when they decease. They're memories live on in our hearts."

"Thank you Illusory." Melody replied, but had an unsure feeling of what Illusory was getting at. She looked down at Limerick who was grooming his wings, and felt a good feeling swirling inside of her as she watched her grandmother's old pet.

* * *


	18. Tutoring Trouble

**3. TUTORING TROUBLE**

"Hey Aroma! Melody! Illusory! Check this out!" Kit shouted as she rushed in waving the newspaper. "Magix Fairytown Fair, I hope they have great carnival games! I want a shot at the power ring toss, or the baseball toss, or that toss where you toss things."

"Oh brother." Aroma giggled slapping her head.

"Hey, there's a lot of cooking contests which you might be a natural at Aroma." Sunny pointed out. Aroma's eyes grew wide and sparkly.

"REALLY?! Oh I must look up some recipes! When is it?! What contests are there? I have to get everything ready!" she said hurriedly rushing over from one place to the next. "First shopping! What ingredients should I buy? Come on Sunny! We have work to do!"

"WAIT What about classes?! AROMA!" Sunny quickly replied as she was yanked out the door. The three girls laughed as they watched their tanned friend get swept away from the culinary companion. Kit bent down and grabbed the newspaper which was hurdled to the floor by Aroma's big exit and began to reread it.

"Doesn't that seem great. Maybe Faragonda would let us get out there and have a little chillin' out time." Kit remarked giving a sly wink to Melody and Illusory. "I bet there's a lot of cool things and it's not that far."

"I bet you guys will have a great time!" Melody sighed as she shifted her feet and plopped down on her bed. "I think Professor Merion's going to bog me down with so much spellwork, and charm reciting that I won't be able to go out for the next millennia!"

"Aw come on Mel. Do you have to do every shred of homework humanly possible this weekend? Come on!" Kit said as she sat down at the foot of her bed. "You're the best student in this room! Let alone on campus..give yourself a break girl!"

"But I want Faragonda to consider me for regular classes! I want to be with you guys!" Melody exclaimed, she hugged her pillow and looked away. Kit put a hand on Melody's shoulder as Illusory knelt down and gave Melody a hug.

"You will be...with us." Kit said a little teary eyed. "At least if you blow off Merion and hang with us at the Fairytown Fair, you'd be spending time outside the dorm room and out in the outdoors. Which is way more fun than spells!"

"We're always here for you, you know that don't you?" Illusory remarked, "We're best friends and care deeply about each other. We always stick together no matter what, you can trust us."

"Thanks.." Melody said with a sniffle. Suddenly there was a noise as if someone was trying to get in. A hand started to poke through the crack in the door and swung open revealing an old

man with a few greying hairs on his almost bald head as well as a smoky grey beard growing from the lower part of his face. His eyes were steel blue and was as narrow as the smallest ravine, and stood quite tall wearing a navy blue blazer over a white top and a yellow handkerchief tied into a bow. "Professor Merion!"

"Good afternoon Melody." he said in his usual calm and cool demeanour. His eyes shifted towards Kit and Illusory as he put his hands on his hips. "I see you have a little party going about here..why aren't you girls in class? I hope you have a reasonable explanation or I will ask Grizelda to escort you two to the principal's office."

"Uh..we're just leaving now Professor! Don't worry!" Kit said squeamishly as she backed out the door as Illusory disappeared into thin air. Kit gave her a little 'what a wack-job' kind of look which gave Melody a little twinge of laughter in her lungs which she tried to hold in as Merion sat down at her desk. Merion looked down grimly to see Limerick groom himself and raised an eyebrow as he motioned his hand swatting the poor bird off the desk.

Limerick tumbled a few feet and then instantly swooped up and pecked Merion in the nose. Melody couldn't hold her breath much longer and started to laugh hysterically. Merion's eyes narrowed as he pulled the handkerchief off his neck and dabbed his nose with it. His glare was burning

"My dear child! What is the meaning of this!" Merion scolded, "First you let your friends skip class and now you have an inferior creature in this room. This is a disgrace!"

"But sir.." Melody started, Professor Merion pounded the table with his fist.

"Don't 'but sir' me! I am trying to help you learn and you are toying with this privilege!" Merion shouted angrily. "If you want to cease this course, I would gladly give you the pleasure to talk with Ms Faragonda and get you expelled. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly, Professor." Melody sighed sadly.

"Good. Now..show me the homework you've been working on." Merion said his voice changing back into the calm and cool way. Melody raised an eyebrow.

_How come Merion is being such a grump today? _Melody thought as she got her books and threw them onto the desk. _He's so strict sometimes, maybe I think that I might never get to go to regular classes..ever. _

"Princess Melody!" Merion said annoyed. "Can we continue on with your studies..or are we fantasizing again?"

"Professor Merion. I don't feel so well can we continue the lessons when I'm feeling a little better?" Melody said clutching her stomach.

"Ah that tired old excuse." Merion said, "You don't want to do your lessons so you could pass with an easy grade. Not on my watch princess! I am in control over when the lessons start and stop and if you want Faragonda to.."

"LEAVE ME ALONE MERION!" Melody shouted jumping up from her chair, "I do all the work you give me, my friends say I'm the best student on campus and.."

"Well your friends aren't grading you now are they?" Merion said cruelly, "As for you being defiant to a teacher that makes three strikes in one day! Faragonda should expel you right now if she would see this."

"I didn't do anything wrong!" she shouted defensively, Merion had a ferocious look on his face as he rose up from his seat. Like a great bull he charged towards Melody and grabbed her arms holding them tightly as if his hands were handcuffs. Melody tilted her head back and screamed when Merion gritted his teeth and pushed her against a wall. Melody felt a flicker of power through her fingers as a small blue wave of air zapped at Merion. Merion screeched in pain holding one of his wrists tightly as he backed away.

"You are over missy!" Merion growled, "You won't see Alfea's castle ever again!"

"What's going on in there?!" a female voice drifted through behind the door as a lady with sky blue hair and pinkish purple rimmed glasses in a lovely crimson suit. "Professor Merion! What happened?!"

"She-! She hit me Professor Dorianne!" Merion gasped, pointing a trembling finger at Melody.

"He hit me first! He pushed me and.." Melody retorted resistantly, covering the scars that Merion left on her hands. Dorianne held up her hand in silence.

"We will see what the headmistress says.." Dorianne replied curtly as she turned her back and let her flowing hair leading them on the way to the principal's office.

"Oh great." Melody sighed,_ another blimp on my permanent record. _

"Miss Faragonda. Might I have a word with you." Dorianne said softly as they entered the main hallway straight to the office. Faragonda's blue eyes twinkled and she nodded pulling the knob and escorting them inside. Melody remembered the decor in the place from the last time she was in her office. Melody sat ruggedly still as she was once again in front of the famous headmistress of Alfea. Dorianne smiled politely to Melody as she turned away. "I'll make some tea for you professor."

"Very well Professor Dorianne." Faragonda replied with a wave and turned her attention to Merion and Melody with her hands folded and her elbows firmly placed on the table. "Now, what is this all about? Professor Merion... Do you have an explanation for all this?"

"Yes madame." Merion said quickly looking away from Faragonda's hawklike stare. He quickly raised a hand and pointed furiously at Melody. "This student refused to do her studies and attacked me so she didn't have to do the lessons I planned out!"

"I only did it in self defence!" Melody replied in an outrage standing up from the edge of her seat. "The professor threatened to expel me because my friends were late for class and my pet bird was in his way!"

"That's enough out of you!" Merion bellowed, "I did not do such a thing! Those are insolent little things that cannot be seen as evidence! You attacked a teacher when you know well that it's grounds for expulsion!"

"Yes well.."Melody said softly as she rolled up her sleeve to show the marks on the cuffs of her hands. "This might count as proof for my argument. He came at me and pinned me to the wall professor."

"Oh dear!" Faragonda said in shock. "There are rules against teachers assaulting students Merion as well as students assaulting the teachers, and with the hot-headed nature of yours I find will not do."

"Professor I.." Merion objected.

"Silence Professor Merion!" Faragonda said harshly, "This is a serious problem for your teaching career here at Alfea..I'll talk to the council to try and decide what we should do with you..otherwise you are suspended from teaching until further notice."

Merion groaned in defeat as Melody slumped back in her chair with a sigh of relief._ They weren't going to expel me after all._

"Now there is a more bigger issue of finding you a new tutor for your studies Melody." Faragonda remarked, Melody's eyes widened.

"But Faragonda, why can't I go to regular classes instead of being tutored in my bedroom." Melody asked, "The progress of my magical training is going really well..I can pronounce more spells better than my friends can."

"You're magic might be getting stronger, but there is still a dangerous risk of you being in the classrooms." Faragonda replied pushing up her glasses, "By what is said from Professor Merion you had a part in this too. I know it seems to be unruly of us, but it's for your own good Melody."

"Professor Faragonda, may I put in a suggestion?" Dorianne stated as she came with a tray full of cups and saucers and a teapot.

"As you wish Professor Dorianne." Faragonda said smilingly lifting the cup to her mouth.

"I have watched Miss Melody of Rialto for a little time. She seemed quite intelligent in battling creatures..I think it was mud warlocks at the time that escaped from Lignum's Beast Extermination 101." Dorianne answered with a coy smile, "I think she's a talented young lady and I was thinking of starting to tutor students with difficulty during my spare time. It's a small bunch of students, but I think she would like to begin the transition of studying with others around her."

"Ah Professor Dorianne, you always take me away with that charm of yours." Faragonda said politely. "Well that doesn't surprise me since that is your specialty."

"Oh I appreciate the compliment." Dorianne said with a giggle. "So Fara? Do we have a deal?"

"I guess." Faragonda stated lightly, watching Melody's eyes light up. "But be careful. I don't want any broken furniture all over the place!"

"Neither do I." Dorianne said casually, giving Melody a wink. "Well Melody..guess we're working together from now on huh."

"YES!" Melody shouted jumping into the air and reaching out to hug Faragonda.

"Now, now child. Don't thank me for all this." Faragonda said with a wave of her hands, Melody turned to Professor Dorianne.

"Thanks." she whispered. _Today turned out not be a bad day after all._

_

* * *

_

**exams over..stress free. New Chapters coming soon.**


	19. Carnival of the Fairies

**4. CARNIVAL OF THE FAIRIES**

"Great..now what's going to happen?" Narcissi trembled under the ice cold shower she was taking. _Seniors think they're all that sometimes, _She pondered after she turned the taps shut and grabbed a towel to dry her damp light green hair. Narcissi looked at her reflection on the bathroom mirror as she heard laughter coming from above her through the vent. She casually flicked her finger and sent blue and yellow sparks up the vent, while seconds later she heard them screaming. "That'll show em for messing with my water."

"Hurry up in there Narcissi! I have to go to the bathroom!" Rose's voice came from the other side of the door. Narcissi clenched her teeth as she threw the towel at the door.

"Hold it in you wuss! I have to get my proper treatment!" Narcissi shouted as she started to preen herself lifting her hairbrush in the air. Narcissi could feel Rose's rage burning up at the door.

"I...HAVE..TO GO...POTTY...NOW!" Rose snapped as she forced the door open, screaming into the bathroom. She tripped on the towel and landed face first into the shower which automatically sprang to life and started drenching her in cold water.

"Oh Rose, Grow up will you!" Narcissi sardonically declared as she slapped her face and threw her hairbrush at Rose. Rose growled as she got up from the shower her makeup streaking down her face and onto her t-shirt. "Now come on. We have to get ready for our ambush plan."

"What is this so called ambush plan Narcissi?" Rose shouted, "and how come you didn't tell me about this ambush plan?"

"My dear Rose. You have too many rocks in your head..all your anger is boiling up your brain." Narcissi remarked rapping her knuckles on Rose's head. "Now do some makeup remover spell and clean your act up look presentable before we conquer the Magix Fairytown Fair."

"What about that girl Uggy or whatever that girl's name was?" Rose said her temper seething. "What's going on with her?"

"Oh miss Kappa queen..don't worry." Narcissi replied, "She's off wandering and setting up our trap booth right now. Just like we ordered."

"Booth?" Rose wondered scratching her head.

"Well..duh. We're going to a fair? We'll be selling tickets for the Fun House." Narcissi answered darkly, "And it's not going to be just fun in there...it's going to be a blast!"

"Bloom! I'm so excited for the fair..it's going to be so fab!" Stella remarked as the Winx Club walked down the hall towards the exit. "There's going to be so much kiosks full of amazing jewellery and hot guys!"

"I've got my organic vegetables and precious plants in the garden contests!" Flora said cheerfully, "They're all as big, leafy and beautiful as they'll ever be!"

"Yeah Flo, those plants you grew are going to be getting first prize in those contests." Musa implied, putting a hand on Flora's shoulder. "You grow girl."

"By calculating the area which the sun strikes and gives off the most sunlight, and getting the best variety of plant food and the exact quantity of water would increase the chances of winning those contests by a thousand." Techna said logically, as she punched in numbers on her palm pilot.

"Don't forget I'm going to give out the blue ribbons for the contests this year since I was Miss Magix you know." Stella added haughtily as she flipped her hair and snorted.

"What are you going to be doing with Techna, Bloom?" Musa asked, Bloom paused for a moment.

"Uh..I don't know." Bloom replied, "I guess we'll be checking out the rides."

"Awesome. I heard there's a scary ride called the Shadow Slider." Musa remarked, "When you fall into a tunnel which is way dark they spew out fake bile monster vomit at you."

"Eww.." Stella groaned sticking her tongue out in disgust. "I don't think I'll go on that ride for a looong time from now."

"I really want to know how those rides operate.." Techna said philosophically.

"Duh..by magic!" Stella retorted.

"Oh yeah." Techna replied a little embarrassed.

"I don't believe the school offered to pay for all admissions for the students." Bloom remarked, "I guess it's a thank you for beating the Army of Decay.."

"Well why do the freshmen get to go? I didn't see them getting their butts whooped by those rot monsters." Stella said angrily.

"Are you still ill at ease with that certain freshman named Sunny?" Techna asked rolling her eyes.

"Sunny snuck into my room, stole my dresses that were dry clean only..put them in a bag and used a warm water shrinking spell on them and put them in front of my door." Stella complained, "Now all my dresses are the size of my fingernail. That girl is so rude!"

"Heh heh..and now what are you going to do about it Miss Magix?" Musa said with a laugh.

"Now I'm going to hunt that girl down, pull on her little pig tails and do the same thing to her stuff!" Stella shouted obnoxiously, pulled on Musa's hair and turned away. "I want payback!"

"That's great.."Musa moaned, as she patted her pigtails down and got them back into their cone shape trademark look.

"Do you think she and those girls will be coming too?" Techna asked.

"Maybe, I guess so, since everyone's going." Bloom noticed as they got out of the school and onto the terrace where forty navy blue and red buses lined up in rows. "Even Grizelda.."

"I bet for trying to bust up some trouble." Musa remarked harshly. "I hope we don't get a bus with that clingy group of freshmen."

"Come on you guys..Melanie and her friends are cool. Sort of." Bloom said unsurely.

"You saw what happened in the store. That blue haired girl is a hazard..how come you think she's so great if you don't really know her." Tecna pointed out as they filed into the nearest bus.

"Exactly. That's what I was telling you guys! If we just get to know them. They might turn out to be really fun." Bloom answered.

"How are you so sure about this?" Musa said boredly as she took a seat next to the window. Stella grumbled as she sat next to Musa.

"Aww..I shotgunned!" Stella muttered.

"Did not!" Musa argued.

"Did too!" Stella replied.

"Did not!" Musa snapped.

"It seems we're going to have a pleasant ride after all." Techna sighed as she slid into the seat next to Bloom, Bloom nodded in agreement.

Melody woke up at the sound of the driver's voice on the intercom announcing their arrival at the Fairytown Fairgrounds. She rubbed her eyes and leaned back from the window ledge, putting her heavy head on Aroma's shoulder.

"Wake up sleepy head!" Aroma said shaking Melody and tickling her neck, making Melody snigger. "We're already at the fair!"

"Hey, quit tickling!" Melody giggled as she started to tickle Aroma behind the ear.

"Ah! Stop!" she laughed putting up a hand in protection as they started a laughing match which rang throughout the bus.

"A-HEM!" a voice that sounded a lot like Grizelda, came from behind them. "Young ladies...explain what's so funny here?"

"Ah!" Aroma shrieked in horror.

"Busted." Melody grumbled sadly.

"HA! I fooled you!" Kit exclaimed as both of them turned around.

"Kit! You scared us!" Melody said, "We thought you were the Griz."

"My brothers taught me how to project my voice as someone else's." Kit explained in mid laugh. "You should have seen you guys faces! You were terrified!"

"KIT!" Melody and Aroma shouted at the same time as they chased her off the bus and tried to tackle her. Aroma missed by a mile as she and Melody tumbled over each other.

"Touchdown!" Kit screamed raising her arms waving them in the air and danced her heart out. "Hey, don't try to beat me at my own game or you'll be mowed down!"

"God. You know Illusory, those girls are so immature, not like you and I." Sunny remarked as she and Illusory filed out of the bus.

"Are you actually saying that Sunny?" Illusory replied airily, "You snuck into the sophomore dormitories and shrunk all of one girl's dresses..I would call that immature if you ask me."

"What? How did you know?!" Sunny asked in shock.

"I have my sources." she murmured and mysteriously vanished into the crowds, leaving Sunny confused in her tracks.

"Mel..I have a weird feeling about Illusory." Sunny confided a few minutes later.

"What about?" Melody asked as they entered the gates of the Fairgrounds.

"I don't know..she's just creeping me out with how she knows some things." Sunny shivered, "I mean how could she know I snuck up to Stella's bedroom this morning while everyone was asleep."

"You did?" Melody said raising an eyebrow.

"What? No! I mean.." Sunny muttered slapping her head. "Look Illusory is just freaking me out!"

"Illusory's always been mysterious. That's just the way she portrays herself." Melody insisted. "Don't worry..she wouldn't hurt anyone."

"I guess." Sunny muttered, "But I still think she's up to something."

"Fine have it your way..don't listen to me." Melody remarked. "Ooh Cosmic Caramel Apples my favourite!"

"Blair why do you keep eating those? I'm not made of money you know!" Darra fumed as her cotton candy colour haired friend kept returning to the food stand, with armfuls of candy and junk food.

"Live a little Dare! You can't keep money around forever. Dough is for spending!" Blair tooted happily giving a box of candy corn to her roommate.

"I hate candy corn!" Darra growled, "and I hate being around these overly cheerful pixies! It feels too positive out here!"

"We're here to have fun Dare you grumpy thing. Being a witch of anger has turned you witchy!" Blair poked at Darra's chest. "Besides, wasn't your mom a fairy? I thought you'd be at home with these fairies."

"Leave mother out of this!" Darra retorted balling her hand into a fist.

"Alright..alright it was just a suggestion." Blair shrugged, "Hey..let's go on the Tarantula Tumbler! That goes wickedly fast!"

"NO BLAIR! We ate too much candy! Blair!" Darra screamed as her friend tugged her to the rides area. Darra looked behind her to see a translucent figure of Illusory flashing in and out of booths following her every move. "That ghost.."

"It's a good thing no one goes through the abandoned stables for unicorns and Pegasus." Narcissi said quietly as she Rose and the Japanese witch named Yukki came to a clearing behind the enchanted Stable on the Fairgrounds.

"PE-EW! I think I have an idea why..." Rose complained as she covered her nose and shook the gunk off her shoes. "Disgusting."

"I thought you'd feel right at home here Rose." Narcissi hissed deviously, "Doesn't your perfume smell as gross as this stuff."

"Eau du Chateau doesn't smell that bad Narcissi!" Rose snapped, Yukki's silent magenta eyes glared at Rose and Narcissi in extreme hatred.

"Will you keep quiet. Or is silence isn't in your enmity?" Yukki remarked darkly, "If our plan is to be disastrous we must keep our minds focussed on the task ahead and mouths shut!"

"Whatever bookworm." Narcissi shrugged, as they crept behind the stable wall into the shadows Narcissi spotted a broken down cabin. "Perfect..we'll use this for our plan."

"Okay, ladies." Yukki replied, "We must do the Shadow Spell that Eolian taught us so we cannot be detected by any other people that we don't need to capture.."

"Whoa, whoa girly. I'm the head witch of the show..now zip it." Narcissi said crossly, Narcissi threw a dark blackish navy ball at Yukki which Yukki effortlessly countered. As it went back to Narcissi the ball shattered and a zipper chain coiled around her waist and arms.

"I say we just make it unnoticeable to some, but test it out before to see if it works." Rose suggested as she went up to the door of the cabin to check it out. "But it needs some sprucing up a bit first."

"Allow me..dear Rose." Narcissi replied clapping her hands as billowy blue and yellow smoke seemed to surround the old cabin, creating an attractive wild kind of building, which was purple with a doorway that seemed to swirl around like a shell. It had a black sign with blue and orange letters propped on top saying 'Spooky Shack'. Narcissi stood back and said admiringly "Not bad if I do say so myself."

"Great, now why did you need me for then?" Yukki asked stubbornly, shifting her glasses on her nose.

"You'll just have to wait for your turn Yu." Narcissi snapped, and fired another ball of darkness towards Yukki. Caught off guard she only cringed as she began to feel the sensation of metamorphosis and suddenly she was wearing a bright orange and white outfit in the back of a stall that had the words 'Haunted House' on the side. She tried to move yet her feet were bound together with chains and restraints. "We'll go and mingle a bit."

"Hey Melody, check it out!" Kit shouted her hands full of stuffed prizes as she went up to Aroma, Sunny and Melody who got back from the chip stand. "I have winner's luck! I won all these and never blew out a game for the whole day! I am simply an unstoppable force!"

"Wow Kit that is so cool!" Melody remarked as Kit gave her a star puppy plush doll. "What are you going to do now?"

"How's it going Melania?" Bloom greeted as she came over with Techna. "Are you having fun?"

"For sure, Kit's been at the games for hours now and no one has a chance of beating her." Sunny mentioned, but her eyes slyly narrowed. "Or that's what she thinks."

"Hey, I don't see you with any prizes do I?" Kit scorned.

"I don't need stuffed animals to show my greatness." Sunny smiled, as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Unlike some people, I have sheer beauty to be my reward."

"Well beauty is more than skin deep, Sunny and under all that tanning lotion I see...a BIG UGLY ZIT!" Kit gasped mockingly, Sunny's eyes watered.

"OH NO! Help! Get some zit cream..call an ambulance..anything!" Sunny screamed, and abruptly stopped as she folded her arms. "Like I'd fall for that stupid trick Kitty."

"Hey look...there's another carnival game." Bloom said as she pointed to a small stand with five targets on the back with a small stack of bottles in front of them. "Let's go see."

"Bo-ya! Another victory to go on my record books." Kit bragged as they all went towards the stall. Sunny sat by and watched as Bloom, Tecna, Kit, Aroma and Melody lined up.

"Step right up! All you girls! The name of the game is Target Practise. Use your Winx to knock down the bottles and get a bullseye on the target. Only five can play..okay!" The games master stated as Bloom gave him money to play. "Alright..on you're marks..get set..GO!"

"Dragon Blaze!" Bloom commanded as she shot a blazing hot fireball at the target.

"Meteor Baseball!" Kit shouted launching a baseball to hit the bottles and knocked two of the bottles and missed the target.

"Cherry Crush!" Aroma cried as a she sent a stream of cherries, making a few pink dots along her target.

"Air Wave!" Melody whispered, gently opening her hands as a blue wind gently knocked down most of the bottles but only moved the target in the breeze.

"That thing's harder than it looks." Kit muttered, "Trying to hit a bunch of bottles while getting a bullseye is almost impossible."

"Mystic Dragon Power!" Bloom shouted angrily as she pushed more and more fire at the target scorching it terribly with plenty of burns almost turning it into ash.

"Cup Comet!" Kit ordered as a white hot ball formed in her hand, she threw it at high speed which knocked down the bottles which shattered on the ground, forming a hole in the target. "YES! And that is how it's done."

"Not quite," The games master replied with a tape measure in his hands, which he positioned near the bullseye to show Kit's blast which was almost two inches from the middle. "Close though."

"Jerk, no good dirty cheater." Kit muttered furiously.

"Techna..you haven't even went yet." Bloom remarked looking at her pink haired friend who was deep in thought. "Aren't you going to fire?"

"Hmm..no..but..yes! Yes! That might work." Techna mumbled to herself, "Alright let's do this thing."

"Okay there young lady, try and hit the bottles and get a bullseye in the target and the game is yours." the man repeated, Techna took a deep breath and shuffled her feet.

"With the right positioning, and the proper calculations." Techna explained, folding her hands with her index fingers in the air. "As well as a jolt of Digital energy."

As arcs of green bands of Techna's digital powers surged through the air, it hit the center bottle which automatically made the bottles fall down and break and finally hit the target directly in it's center. Techna gave a smirk and waved a finger in the air as her friends all stared at her with mouths open wide in shock. Kit couldn't help but be amazed at the fairy of technology as well as a jolt of envy. Could Techna not be weak with her powers after all?

"Nice shot Techna." Bloom exclaimed, as Techna claimed her prize. "Good going."

"Thanks Bloom." Techna replied happily, her mood turned to sorrow as she faced Kit. "I'm sorry to show you up Kit. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"That's okay Tech." Kit said mustering up her energy to put a smile on her face. "That was a wicked serve...You're really a good aim. You should get on a sports team."

"Oh no, don't bother." Techna said flattered as she waved a hand, "Sporting events aren't my thing, but thanks for the compliment."

"No prob." Kit said with a wink. "Hey, I'm going to look at some more games. Wanna come with Aroma?"

"Nope. The cooking contest is on in a few minutes." Aroma said quickly as she looked at her watch. "I have to see how my recipes do in the final! Catch you later."

"Well I guess it's only us. Wanna check out the rides Bloom?" Melody asked as Aroma left the group in a hurry. Bloom was looking in the other direction.

"Hey isn't that Skye over there?" Techna pointed near the snack bar. Melody's heart leapt as she heard the blond haired boy's name, trying to hide the tinge of redness in her cheeks.

"Gosh! I totally forgot we had a date planned five minutes ago." Bloom replied as she slapped herself on the head. "We were supposed to get chilli dogs before hitting the Ferris Wheel."

"A date?" Melody repeated curiously.

"Yup, but he won't mind me being a little bit late. Skye's usually cool with these things." Bloom replied cheerfully, "I'm sorry girls, but I can't stay and chat much longer..bye Minnie!"

Melody gave a huge sigh.

"Don't worry Melody! Someday..I know she'll get your name right." Techna remarked.

"Oh, I don't think you'll have to worry about that." Sunny said shiftily as she jabbed Melody in the ribs. She lowered her voice and said as if she read Melody's mind. "_Stop it..he's taken. You know that._"

"Yeah..I know." Melody whispered halfheartedly, as her stomach seemed to shrivel up inside of her. Why couldn't she get herself together? It seemed as if her whole body couldn't function as normal when she was around him. She turned and took one last look at Skye, Melody saw him and Bloom joking around and holding hands while she sadly went the other direction with Sunny.

"Well Grizelda, it is quite a nice day don't you think." Professor Faragonda said to her old friend who kept a grim face about as the younger Alfea students enjoyed themselves.

"Ms Faragonda..I don't like it here." Grizelda remarked looking down at her pointed shoes.

"Why not? Don't you like a sunny afternoon when you're not running after students and punishing them with obscure transformations.." Faragonda asked but stopped in mid sentence with a laugh. "Oh never mind. I guess not."

"It's not that Faragonda." Grizelda replied softly as she stood perfectly still. "I have a feeling the students are in grave danger."

"What are you talking about Grizelda? It's perfectly fine here." Faragonda answered evasively.

"Remember my gift, Headmistress..I can sense the peril awaiting them." Grizelda replied harshly. "It's like a sixth sense that only a mother lioness has for her children. The students must go back to school!"

"Why now Grizelda?" Faragonda asked. "There is no threat among us."

"There is. Faragonda." Grizelda continued, "The Essences are growing weaker and weaker by each day, and without that balance of power it could lead to our downfall."

"The Legend of the Azure Wind." Faragonda concluded. "It mustn't be that close to time."

"It has Faragonda.. It has."Grizelda muttered, her body moving back and forth as her eyes rolled back into her eyelids and lost balance causing her to fall.

"Grizelda!"

* * *

**Hope you like it. **


	20. the Fairest Trap

**here's another chapter to get through the day. I'm so glad people still like this fic and I'll probably do more if I have the time.**

* * *

**5.THE FAIREST TRAP**

"Man am I beat!" Musa yawned as she lounged in the back row of the outdoor concert, letting the music replenish her energy as well as relaxing her entirely. "I have to get some chow for now! I'm starving."

"Musa dear..are you sleeping on this extravagant afternoon?!" Stella's voice rung out, as Musa jumped out of her seat.

"Stella!" Musa cried, "You scared me."

"Oh did I wake you from you're dream about Riven?" Stella mocked jokingly, batting her eyelashes as Musa gave a strange looking smile and her cheeks blushing a bit red.

"Uh..I was carried away with the music that's all." Musa shrugged, "You all finished with your kiosk raids or what?"

"Oh right that reminds me.." Stella muttered pulling out a silver ring with a pink gem shaped like a music note in the middle. "I got you something."

"Wow, that's so rad!" Musa replied as she looked at the ring as it magically turned different shades of pink and red.

"It's a toe ring, I know you really like to go around bare feet in the dorm on weekends and you don't usually have many accessories, I thought of you." Stella mentioned casually.

"That is so awesome Stell! Thanks a lot!" Musa said as she gave Stella a hug.

"Musa! Wrinkles!" Stella breathed as she looked down at her outfit while gasping for air.

"Hey girls.." Flora called as she carried a big orange pumpkin out of a big blue tent with a ribbon tied around the stem. "Look what I got!"

"We knew you could do it Flora!" Stella shouted.

"That pumpkin is smashing..as Techna would say." Musa remarked, in a British accent.

"It won only second place but I still think he's a winner." Flora said petting the orange pumpkin like a cat. "You should have seen the other vegetables. They were so beautiful."

"Well I would go for some cucumber slices about now." Stella jeered.

"Very funny Stella." Musa commented.

"I wonder where Bloom is." Flora said concernedly.

"Isn't she with Techna?" Musa added

"Don't worry about Bloom she's fine on her own." Stella replied walking away. "Let's go have some fun.."

"Where? We've only been at everywhere around this circus." Musa commented, "I've visited the sound stage."

"We visited the garden exhibits in the big tent." Flora nodded in unison with her pumpkin.

"I checked out all the sales stalls and the other exhibits." Stella informed and slyly added. "As well as the hot guys exhibit."

"Hello girls..I just got back from the games." Techna remarked out of breath as she charged towards them.

"Did you actually win something?" Stella asked in shock.

"That is correct. I claimed the prize after beating that girl Sunny's friend with purple hair." Techna answered proudly.

"Aw man...you beat her _friend_? That's not what I wanted to hear." Stella growled.

"You should stop fighting with that girl Stella, it's going right to your head." Techna warned, pointing to her head.

"I just hate that bratty little fashion foe." Stella replied in disbelief. "If you don't believe me just look in my closet."

"Alright. Settle down everybody." Flora interrupted. "We should forget about all our bad karma for once and have fun."

"Hey why don't we walk this out..get our minds off of these things." Musa agreed, as she lead the girls around the fair and ushered them towards a part of the fairgrounds which was totally deserted, only for one small stand next to an odd looking attraction called the Spooky Shack.

"Aw.. how cute." Flora remarked as she saw the small bright purple building.

"The Spooky Shack..what kind of name is that?" Musa frowned as she raised a brow.

"I guess this might be set up from Cloud Tower." Techna informed looking at the obscure shape of the doorway.

"It looks like a psyched out version of a Fun House." Stella added.

"Excuse me..can we go inside?" Flora asked the girl behind the stand with dark purple hair and glasses.

"Of course. It's free..have a spook of a time." the girl muttered, her head hanging low as if she didn't really want to be there.

"This aught to be a blast!" Stella commented dryly as everyone went inside.

"_Darkus Doorus Removus_!" the dark purple haired girl chanted after the Winx girls were safely inside, the obscure doorway spiralling into oblivion and disappeared completely.

"What's going on!" Flora cried inside.

"We're trapped!" Musa shouted, "There's no door!"

"I don't like this!" Techna exclaimed. "Not at all!"

"I feel weak.." Stella gasped, as a strange thick black fog surrounded them and suddenly made the girls feel weird. Stella looked down to look at her foot yet it wasn't there. She tried to move yet couldn't as she kept seeing herself as well as the others vanish into thin air!

"Aw, such a perfectly beautiful afternoon.." Narcissi remarked as she flew up into the clouds and looked down at the fairgrounds below. "Such a shame it's going to become a whole lot miserable once we take over."

"Narcissi! Come in!" Rose's voice abruptly rang in Narcissi's ear. "Yukki trapped four of those fairies called the Winx Club! They fell for our trap!"

"Do you mind Rose! I'd rather not hear your voice in my head while I was thinking of the plot to rule this dump." Narcissi snapped as she pressed on her ear. "Did she catch the red head?"

"Let me check.." Rose's voice replied and hesitated for a couple of seconds. "There's a blond, a brunette, a blue and a pink but no red."

"Dammit Rose! You can't get anything right!" Narcissi shrieked, "Grr Never mind. Once she'll find her friends are gone..she'll want to save them."

"Keep them under control Rose. I'll get the other pixie. Over..and out!" Narcissi concluded.

Aroma was tense as she cracked her fingers nervously waiting for the judge of the Pastry and Dessert Contest to survey her delicacy. Aroma planned out forty five recipes which consisted of all five tastebuds. It was a very good recipe passed down from generations of Ordornia's famous chefs of her family. She felt so nervous and overworked during the days of preparation trying out different spells for different tastes with her cooking mentor at Alfea the Maestro, but failed. The Maestro told her that cooking is made with love for food not with magic. Aroma was relieved to hear that and created the dish without using her magic.

"Number 304 Aroma of Ordornia." the announcer declared, Aroma snapping back into reality from her flashback. "With one of her mouth watering creation."

"It's the world famous Triple Chocolate Fudge Jellied Fruit Salad." Aroma stated merrily as the judge looked curiously at the plate and checked off a box on his score sheet. "Combined with the best and tasty ingredients on the market!"

"Hmm..very interesting." the judge said scratching his mustache and picked up the dessert. He took a spoon off the table and took a small bite from the salad. He paused wonderingly chewing very slowly delaying his judgment even further. "I give it...hmm.."

_Please be a high number..please be a high number._ She thought furiously, as she crossed her fingers and bit her lip. _Oh please oh please be a high number._

"I think this dessert deserves..uh-huh."

_Yes..yes?_ She urged consciously.

"It was very tasty, a little sour, a little sweet.."

"And?!" Aroma asked.

"A little bit salty, but extra chocolatey."

"What else.."

"Very good!"

"Sir?"

"Yes my dear."

"Did I get it?"

"Get what?"

"The award!" Aroma snapped.

"This is only the preliminary round." The Judge remarked in a serious tone. "And don't raise your voice to the judge or you'll be disqualified!"

"Sorry." she murmured putting a head on the table.

"There you are..hair like fire, heart of a dragon." Narcissi murmured as she looked down at the Ferris Wheel nearby. "Not a bad looking boyfriend either."

"This ride is awesome! We can see the whole park from up here!" Skye exclaimed as he and Bloom looked down at the little people right up the high top of the wheel.

"It's really romantic.." Bloom said dreamily, she linked her arm with Skye's and rested her head on his shoulder. Suddenly she shot back up and blushed furiously. "I mean it's really cool. I don't mean romantic but really cool. Did I say romantic, uh I meant cool."

"You okay?" Skye remarked with a little laugh. "You're really red."

"I'm okay. It's just..uh..heights and stuff." Bloom stammered. "It gets you know...drafty."

"Drafty? Okay." Skye answered confusedly. "Uh hey..look over there. It's Melody."

"Who?!" Bloom asked.

"You know, that girl from the party who blew you guys away into the wall." Skye replied.

"Oh..that's her name." Bloom answered blankly. "That's cool."

"I can't believe they actually let her out." Skye laughed, "I thought she might blow some tents away or make a natural disaster of the booths."

"Hey..don't make fun of her. She's not a natural disaster!" Bloom shouted defensively.

"Alright..alright I was just joking." Skye replied, "I know she's a good person Bloom relax."

"You do?" Bloom remarked with a note of malice.

"Sure. I met up with her during the dance." Skye replied, Bloom couldn't help but narrow her eyes as she looked down at the blue haired girl.

"Aw! it seems as if cutey boyfriend got a little interest in someone else." Narcissi narrated dryly, "Poor thing. I sure hope nothing else bad happens to your little red head."

Narcissi held up her hands and clenched her teeth as she heard the screams of terrified people down below as the bolts that secured the Ferris Wheel together sprang apart and the steel bars wrapped around the bodies of the passengers.

"What's happening?!" Bloom shouted as she saw the rods that secured her and Skye lift away from them as the chair rocked back and forth in place. She looked up to see Narcissi bearing down on them. "You!"

"BLOOM!" Skye cried as he was jerked out of his chair and hung onto the edge. "I can't hang on!"

"Don't worry Skye! Grab on!" Bloom said extending a hand.

"Bye, bye little blondie." Narcissi mocked as she waved a hand making the rest of the Ferris Wheel shake.

"NO!" Bloom cried as Skye began to slip.

"Hang on tight!" Narcissi cackled as she jiggled the Ferris Wheel even more. "This is going to be a bumpy ride."

"Stop it! WHOA!" Bloom shouted as she hung onto the edges of the seat as it began to rock like a bucking broncho. "You'll pay for that."

"Really? Cash, VISA or Magi Card?!" Narcissi sneered as she laughed endlessly.

"TIME FOR WINX!" Bloom cried, and began to transform. "Look who's laughing now!"

"Oh please. As if you're funny!" Narcissi grumbled sending a stream of yellow and blue energy towards the edge of Bloom's seat. "Oh look. Your damsel in distress is an open shot..and I never miss."

"Bloom!" Skye shouted as the energy hit the finger he was holding on with and he went into a sudden drop downward.

"Skye!" Bloom cried as she began to fly towards him, but Narcissi looped a heavy chain around her neck like a leash choking her severely. "No!"

"Heel girl. Bad dog!" Narcissi nagged.

"I got him!" a voice came from the ground as Melody conjured a cushion of air to bring Skye safely to the ground.

"Meladi! Help..she..too..stron.." Bloom stammered as the chain choker around her neck had squeezed her throat tighter and tighter.

"No use.." Narcissi growled, "You can't..AHH!"

"Never underestimate the power of the Dragon Fire." Bloom shot as she was free from the chain she was wrapped in. Narcissi examined the red hot marks on her metal that disintegrated her chain. "Now for you.."

"I'm leaving!" Narcissi grumbled as she teleported away.

"Wow Bloom that was cool!" Melody shouted as Bloom landed on soft ground.

"Yeah I guess." Bloom said casually, more importantly looking at Skye who was collapsed on the ground still zonked out from all the action. "I can't believe you saved him Melody."

"I was just there at the right time." Melody shrugged, "Don't bother."

"Who was that chick anyway?" Skye's voice murmured.

"I don't know, but I have a weird feeling I remember her from somewhere." Bloom answered wonderingly.

"Well whoever she was. She meant business." Melody remarked, "I never thought I'd see some kind of stunt that dangerous in my life."

"Melody! Come quick!" Illusory's voice panted from behind them. "I saw Stella and the other girls disappear in this weird fun house thing!"

"What?! Come on! We better go find them!" Bloom exclaimed, running off in another direction. Melody crouched down next to Skye and put a hand on the bruise on his head as he started to wake up.

"Bloom?" Sky said faintly, his eyes barely open.

"No. It's me." Melody whispered.

"Melody? Is that you?" Skye replied, "Am I dead?"

"No. I saved you."

"You saved me? But how?"

"I used my powers of course."

"Right..cough what was I thinking?"

"Hold still. Okay." Melody murmured touching the bruise on his head, watching his eyes wince in pain. Unable to resist herself Melody bent down and touched her lips on the bruise. "Feel a little better?"

Skye propped himself upright and looked into the freshman's silvery blue eyes. "Yeah."

"Come on Melody!" Illusory shouted, Melody thanking her friend mentally for breaking an awkward moment. Melody got up and quickly sped away as Skye got up to touch his bruise showing a feint smile.

"What's going on Illusory? Why did you ask us all here?" Kit wondered as she and Illusory caught up with her, Aroma and Sunny who were standing near the Spooky Shack.

"Is there something wrong?" Sunny asked "Or is it some kind of monster?"

"Should we investigate?" Melody implied, Illusory stood still and silent as she focussed her thoughts on the Spooky Shack.

The five girls listened as a bone chilling scream came from the inside of the shack. Melody immediately recognised it. It was Bloom! Melody had the urge of going into the shack and saving Bloom herself but Illusory shot an arm out and grabbed her wrist as if she knew what Melody was thinking. Illusory felt that this scene looked very wrong..as if it didn't belong there. She raised her arms and ordered the girls to focus on exposing the truth to the old shack.

"_Salvador Elated Zentamorphis_." Illusory chanted and dark purple smoke formed around the mysterious shack and was whisked away quickly showing a small run down cabin. "That should have stripped it of all enchantments cast upon it."

"Then why isn't anyone in here?!" Sunny gasped as she opened up the door to see nothing but a dark void inside.

"Creepoid city!" Kit cried rubbing her arms which were filled with goosebumps.

"Alright that settles it! We need to use our Winx to get them out of there!" Melody stated determinedly.

"But what if that doesn't work?" Aroma said nervously.

"Don't worry you just have to believe in yourself, Aroma. That's all it takes." Melody remarked cheerfully. "Ready gang? Let's go!"

"Here goes nothing!" Aroma cried as she began her transformation. A pair of beautiful pair of rose wings that looked like a bow, as a cute magenta outfit that was looked similar to a genie outfit formed on her body, as a dark purple gem formed on her bellybutton as purple boots with pink hearts slipped gracefully onto her feet. At the end of her transformation she gave a little dance and covered her face with her hand as satin scarves attached to her purple cuffs from her wings.

"Play ball!" Kit shouted energetically as she transformed into her baseball uniform with backwards cap and brown baseball glove shaped wings.

Illusory transformed silently into her warrior outfit with purple batlike wings as Melody finished her transformation into the blue dress with green wings and a music note in her hair.

Sunny started off her transformation sequence with a burst of energy. As sunlight hit her wrists two yellow scrunchies formed with a button of the sun on each, her pigtails unwound freely for a minute extending as they wrapped around into two long braids at the sides of her face. A sound of the ocean crashed as Sunny's top disappeared and replacing it with a blue and orange bikini top, with a small blue wraparound skirt with a sunset on the hem as a pair of gold wings tinged with orange formed on her back and a pair of goggles formed on top of her head. As her transformation was complete she touched her feet upon a surfboard as if she was riding a big wave.

"Awesome!" Sunny shouted, "Now let's go kick butt!"

"Remind me Sunny..whose butts are we going to kick?" Kit remarked coyly.

"Hey, show a little respect Kitty. I'm trying to get into character," Sunny snobbishly stated.

"Trying to get into cartoon character if you ask me." Kit muttered.

"Guys we better stop fighting or we'll never find out what's wrong." Melody explained.

"Come on girls follow my lead." Illusory said wisely as she entered the building. They entered the cabin trying to be able to see what was there but couldn't see a thing. "Let me try and clear away some of the darkness."

"Where is a good flashlight when you need it?" Sunny remarked as she bumped into a suite of armour and the axe it carried landed with a thunk.

"I think I can help with that." Kit replied as a burning baseball appeared in her hand, shedding a few shreds of light in the darkness.

"This is creepy. How much darkness can this cabin have?" Aroma remarked holding onto Melody's hand.

"I don't know..but to me this is a lot!" Melody replied, as she looked around.

"I can't quiet pinpoint the trigger to all this," Illusory stated. "Should we split up?"

"No. That's all we need to have..more fairies disappearing." Kit remarked shiveringly. "I say we go into groups."

"Alright, you and Sunny go that way. Me and Aroma can go this way with Illusory...Illusory?" Melody muttered looking for her pale faced mysterious friend. "Then again..me and Aroma sounds pretty good if you ask me."

"Goody. I get to spend the rest of my restful afternoon with a fairy who's scared of the dark." Sunny replied jeeringly.

"Who's scared?!" Kit exclaimed angrily hitting her on the head with the soft ball.

"Quiet! I think I hear something.." Melody murmured pressing an ear against a wall.

"Stella, don't worry. Somebody's bound to find us." she barely heard Bloom's voice whispering as if it was an echo.

"Oh I hate it being stuck in this invisible state! I can't see the condition of my hair..I hope this doesn't give me split ends!" Stella's voice rang.

"Don't worry. No one can see them." Techna's voice calmly remarked.

"It's them you guys! I think there here somewhere." Melody called as she listened closely, suddenly a figure appeared right in front of her making Aroma scream. "What is it?"

"Your worst nightmare." the figure replied, her blood red lips coiled into a sickening smile.

* * *

**review if you must. I'll be writing. **


	21. Disappearing Act

**Ok, Ok, sorry for being so behind with the series..but I will consider writing more in my spare time. I have a lot on my hands write now..ha. get it write. Oh nevermind. Here's the last chapter for this episode. Don't worry, I won't forget to continue this one..it's one of my favourites.

* * *

7. DISAPPEARING ACT**

"Where do you think you're going?" the red haired witch demanded

"What have you done with Bloom and the others?" Melody exclaimed fearlessly.

"Bloom? That prissy little red head." Rose replied in disgust. ""Please..you don't have to worry about that reject."

"Who's prissy?!" Melody heard Bloom's voice shout.

"Let them go Now!" Melody shouted as she launched a blue green gale towards Rose, which Rose just flew out of the way.

"Ah so you're that little pipsqueak that messed up my coven's plans." Rose remarked with a sneer. "I am so going to enjoy wiping your guts off of my windshield."

"Don't talk to my friend that way!" Aroma ordered as she made a huge pink bubble out of thin air. "Bubblegum Blaster!"

"What the heck?" Rose exclaimed as the bubble charged towards her and popped leaving Rose in a pink gooey mess on the floor. "Yuck! Sweets and treats are so disgusting!"

"Having a good time Rose?" a heartless sinister voice echoed as a great flash of mysterious blue and yellow light formed into a mint green haired girl with chilly blue lipstick and purple eyes. "Too bad you didn't wait for me before starting the party."

"What did you do to the Winx Club?" Melody asked furiously, the witch looked away with a grim face.

"The Winx Club? That dorky little entourage of annoying little fairies with no sense of style." The witch cackled, "We got them good didn't we Rose?!"

"For sure Narcissi." Rose replied with a smile as Narcissi snapped her fingers making the bubblegum disappear. "Now what are we going to do with these snooping suckers?"

"I sense they have a great determination in them..I'm sure they're in for a fight." Narcissi remarked after observing them with her powers. She turned towards Aroma who was surprised to see the witch's face. "But I think this one's unsure of herself."

"Uh really..I mean, Bring it on Witch face!" Aroma muttered launching another burst of bubbles. Narcissi ducked and charged towards the scared fairy.

"Don't start..you're mocking me." Narcissi replied throwing up a hand which turned into a metallic shade of silver and came down like a storm. "Iron Fist!"

"KIT! SUNNY! ILLUSORY!" Melody called out in the darkness. "We need your help!"

"Don't even bother with them you're finished anyway!" Rose said as she aimed a giant vinelike tentacle towards Melody sending her right in the wall. "Now you know what it feels to be smacked into a wall by someone's powers."

"Melody listen to me..I know you can hear me." Bloom's voice whispered into her ear. "We'll try and contact your friends and get them here. Those girls are the same girls that possessed Stella at that party and the same ones that made us disappear. You have to stop them."

"Alright." Melody answered loudly, Narcissi cackled again as she fitted Aroma's arms and neck in a block of concrete and padlocked her feet together.

"Talking to yourself loser?" Narcissi mocked as she held out a ball of dark energy, "Don't worry no one's going to laugh at you..or see you ever again!"

"No!" Melody shouted terrified as Narcissi shot the ball straight at her. She felt her powers activate as she closed her eyes. "I don't want to disappear like the others!"

"WHAT? NO!" Narcissi growled as she saw a huge wave of gusting wind charging towards the ball disintegrating it and hit her in the chest making her sail right into the wall making a large hole. "Where's Yukki when you need her?!"

"I think she ran off!" Rose hissed, "That bookworm was no good at all!"

"I can't believe this!" Narcissi cried slapping the dirt. "What a lousy sunny afternoon!"

"Which is going to get a whole lot brighter!" Sunny's voice interrupted, as she and Kit came back with Illusory by their side. Sunny had a volleyball in under her arm. "Let's serve up some sun, girls!"

"Leave the serving up to me Sunny." Kit replied holding out a baseball and threw it un unison with Sunny's volleyball. "Strike out Softball!"

"Nice job you guys." Aroma remarked.

"Thanks." they both said in unison.

"My turn..." Illusory murmured, closing her eyes creating a circle of purple spheres around her. She flung her hair back and triggered her attack sending balls of energy around the room. "Mystical Mayhem Mover!"

"Whoa! I don't like this picture!" Rose shouted cringing as she became encircled with a ring of purple orbs.

"Can you use you're magic to get free?" Narcissi raged as she became surrounded in orbs which began lifting her into the air.

"No.." Rose whimpered.

"The Rebel Witch Coven never surrenders!" Narcissi cried as a glow of green formed around her aura and blasted the orbs into smithereens. She gazed down upon the silent fairy who glared back at the witch as Narcissi realized something. "Such an oldie trick..no sixteen year old Alfea student would conjure magic that old!"

"Come on guys we better do a combined attack, so we could free the others faster." Melody remarked quickly, The other girls nodded in unison.

"Those witches are very strong..even if we combine our powers will it be strong enough?" Illusory stated as she shifted her eyes to keep an eye on the witches.

"Illusory might be right." Kit remarked, "We might not beat those guys. We haven't trained enough for this."

"Yeah..this isn't a mud warlock we're talking about." Sunny agreed.

"Barbell Weight Kicker." Narcissi shouted as a pair of dumbbells dropped onto Aroma's back.

"I can't move." Aroma wailed, as the dumbbells closed in on her body.

"Sand Blaster!" Sunny shouted aiming an arc of golden grainy sand onto the dumbbell eroding it away into nothing.

"Cherry Bomb!" Aroma cried aiming her open hand at Rose and shot a berry at her which exploded in her face and cherry juice dripped off her chin.

"My gothic makeup!" Rose shouted angrily.

"Come on Rose we've got to step it up a little." Narcissi nastily scorned falling to her friend's side as they teleported away.

"Melody..Melody.." Bloom's voice came back through the walls as Melody and the others rested.

"I can't believe, you actually got them back Bloom. Thanks Bloom." Melody said ecstatically, the girls all raised a brow.

"Who are you talking to Melody there's nothing there!" Kit asked curiously.

"Shh..it's Bloom. She's inside the walls, didn't you follow her to find us?" Melody asked in shock. She heard a loud smack as if Bloom hit herself as Melody turned back to the wall. "You didn't find them did you?"

"Sorry but we got kind of lost. Musa and Stella bumped into a statue as Flora accidentally

got herself locked up in one of the bathroom walls." Bloom replied. "It's very dark here, so it's very hard to move around when you're invisible."

"Come on Melody what's up with you?" Kit demanded as Melody looked down.

"I think I'm the only one who can communicate with her..she's whispering to me about how she tried to find you guys." Melody explained as she got up and held her arms. "It's getting colder, we need to come up with a plan or they might stay invisible forever."

"No problem I'm super at coming up with plans!" Sunny exclaimed and paused for a moment. "What should we do?"

"Let's just get out of here and come back with some important guys to solve this." Kit remarked, "I love waving those stick things policemen have."

"We can't leave! The Rebel witches made the door disappeared and we don't know where we are because of all this darkness." Illusory answered hopelessly. "I tried every spell in the book..there's no other way to clear it."

"Wait a minute. Didn't you just say that Bloom and the other girls were moving in the walls to try and find us?" Aroma muttered to Melody, "Why don't we let them try and lead us out?"

"We'd get out safely but then those girls won't. They'd still be stuck in this place." Sunny replied, Aroma dropped her head in shame.

"Oh foo." Aroma groaned.

"I think that's a great idea though." Techna's voice hollered.

"Hey Roma I think Techna liked the plan." Melody whispered after putting an ear to the wall.

"She did?!" Aroma said excitedly.

"Of course I did!" Techna said with pride. "And I don't need you to translate for her Melody, I may be from another galaxy but not exactly foreign."

"Fine." Melody blushed, "Go and try to get to the exit."

"Who's she talking to again?" Sunny asked, Melody shushed her.

"Techna's going to try and find the exit and when she's gone we'll find out a way to free the Winx girls." Melody explained to all of them and turned to the wall. "That sounds like a plan to you?"

"Yeah, don't worry I think we know how to help break free ourselves." Bloom murmured, "By focussing energy to each other might bring us all together, but the catch is that the person which the other is focussing has to be the same or it might not work."

"Okay Bloom we'll try it out." Melody exclaimed as she looked towards her friends, "Guys, we need everyone to focus on one of the Winx Club girls to free. We have to choose the same person which the Winx Club decided to focus on us."

"How are we supposed to know that?" Sunny asked her braids bouncing up and down.

"I'll ask through the walls and we can pick which ones we could do." Melody replied pointing to the wall and lowering her head to hear the muttering chatter of the Winx Club's decision.

"Who should we pick?" Flora murmured sadly, "What if this plan doesn't work?"

"Hey it's better than waiting around here and there's nothing better to do. So why not?" Stella considered cheerfully.

"I don't get it..why do those girls want to free us so badly." Musa grimly replied. "They're hanging like a bunch groupies."

"They're trying to rescue us here, cut them some slack Musa." Stella remarked.

"You should cut them slack. What's you're problem with Sunny."

"Don't go there sister!" Stella argued.

"Let's hurry up I'm getting tired of this place." Flora murmured.

"Alright who's going with you Flora?" Bloom asked, Flora paused for a minute.

"Well, I'm not sure about her but maybe Aroma could team up with me." Flora replied, "If it's alright with her.."

"How about it Aroma, do you think you can go with Flora?" Melody asked her friend.

"Sure, I hope I don't screw this up too badly." Aroma murmured quietly.

"It's okay sweetie." Flora reassured cheerfully. "It'll all work out."

"I'll go with you Bloom if you want." Melody commented brightly.

"Alright I'm with you on that Mel." Bloom replied determinedly. "I owe you for rescuing Skye."

"Shotgun Kit!" Musa cried loudly, Stella frowned.

"Aw man I wanted Kit." Stella grumbled sadly.

"Seems like there's a fight for you Kit." Melody laughed, making Kit blushed.

"Ha ha..I knew I was always a popular player." Kit said bashfully as Sunny got up and shook her head.

"You don't even know one cent about being popular Kit. If you did you'd have a better outfit and like boys like everyone else." Sunny argued, Kit tilted her head and sighed as Sunny continued to squabble.

"And to think I was fooled into thinking we settled our differences." Kit groaned as she covered her ears. "Will you quit it Sunny! Not everyone has to be exactly like you, you know."

"Score! Kit one..Sunny zero." Musa's voice playfully remarked as Melody heard clapping in the back. "That girl has spunk!"

"Quit arguing you two, you have to make a decision." Melody interrupted, "Who are you choosing Kit?"

"Uh I don't really know their names really, but I think I'm cool with the blue haired girl with jeans." Kit replied, Melody heard a cry of joy from Musa and another of defeat from Stella.

"Ha! Bo-ya!" Musa began to squeal. "And that means you're stuck with.."

"Sunny." Stella spat in disgust. "Hey wait isn't that Illusory girl still to be picked?"

"She's gone again! I knew it!" Sunny remarked as she looked around. "Illusory must be up to no good."

"Maybe she went to help Techna find the escape route." Melody answered awkwardly. "She's able to clear darkness away so maybe she knows her way around here too."

"Darn!" Stella snapped.

"I guess you and Stella are going together, Sunny." Melody replied, Sunny sneakily shifted her eyes and released a little ball of gold dust.

"Don't worry Stella, I'm going to bring you back in one piece!" Sunny shouted up at the ceiling with a sly grin on her face making Musa and Flora laugh.

"If that annoying fairy does anything to ruin my body or mess up my molecules or something. I'm blaming you!" Stella snarled angrily inside the fit of laughter.

"We better get going I have a feeling it's getting late." Flora's voice shuttered.

"Then let's not waste any more time!" Melody replied, "Time to focus you guys."

"Let your thoughts turn towards the fairy you want to connect with.." Illusory's voice chanted mysteriously. "Think of what she looks like, think of what her clothing is like.."

"Tacky." Sunny muttered.

"I heard that." Stella hissed within the wall.

"Let you're thoughts bring her into the light..separate her from the darkness." Illusory went on as most of her friends began focussing their energy as they closed their eyes and felt the power through their fingers. "Now, Appearus Beforthrus Teleporus Straziem."

"Here we go girls!" Bloom cried as she felt herself being sucked away from the wall like she was in a huge vacuum. Once she was scraped off the wall she felt herself rearranging into little sparkles of particles forming in a hot pink and yellow light. Melody opened one eye as she felt something between her fingers and saw Bloom's hand linked with hers. "That was awesome! Good job Mel!"

"Oh Bloom.." Melody gasped as she grabbed Bloom into a hug. "I'm so glad you're back. I thought you were stuck in that wall forever!"

"It's okay. I'm fine." She answered modestly as she saw Flora and Musa appear in front of Kit and Aroma in the same pink and yellow light.

"You did great sweetie! I knew you wouldn't mess up." Flora said consoling the blissful food fairy as she put a hand on her head and held her tight.

"Musa, high five!" Kit cried happily fluttering her wings and clapped a hand on Musa's hand.

"Come here you!" Musa smiled giving Kit a playful nookie as Kit grinned. Musa stopped and looked around. "Hey where's Stella?"

"AIEE!" the girls heard a cry as the light appeared in front of Sunny and a cranky fairy materialized from the pink and yellow light. "Couldn't you do that more gently! God you're so annoying!"

"Excuse me. I just saved your life here!" Sunny protested, "I could've not helped you until you'd get old and wrinkly and you'd still would be in that wall."

"Well no one would see my wrinkles since I would be invisible!" Stella growled.

"Why don't you guys call it truce?" Musa sighed as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, why don't you stop fighting? Is being a pest all you're good at." Kit remarked as she folded her arms. Sunny groaned angrily. "I'm serious what is beating you? We only want you to be cool with us but you just want to argue! Well sometimes I'm sick of fighting with you..you're so closed minded and dumb. And you act like a STUCK UP BRAT!"

"Kit cool it! This isn't a time to fight with her." Musa said tensely as she grabbed Kit's arm in restraint. Kit glared at Musa as she tugged her arm away and went up to Sunny's face which was terrified in shock.

"I'm not fighting with her. I'm speaking the truth." Kit said solemnly, watching Sunny's reaction. Sunny couldn't bear it and started to cry, Kit held her close as Sunny began to cry on her shoulder. "It's going to be okay Sunny."

"What's going on now?" Stella remarked as she heard a slight rumble and a crash.

"The witches are back!" Melody cried as an arc of dark energy zapped down from the roof.

"I hope Techna found the way out!" Flora remarked with a shriek.

"Everybody duck!" Bloom shouted firing a stream of fire towards three figures. "What do you want with us!"

"That's none of your business fairy!" Rose exclaimed nastily as she levitated on a giant black vine. "Soon you'll be bowing down to us as we rule over you losers! Picking up our dirt and all that junk!"

"You've messed with witches for the last time!" Narcissi stated as she bore down at the fairies. "Now's the time we wipe you out, and finish the job the last witch coven wasn't able to do!"

"As if! Let's go Melody!" Bloom shouted as she transformed and shot another ball of fire as Melody commanded the wind towards Narcissi.

"Let's help them out Aroma." Flora called after transforming herself, Aroma nodded as they both took aim for Rose. "Ivy Wrap!"

"Pancake Flip!" Aroma shouted as the vine Rose was standing on was swatted by Flora's enchanted Ivy, twisting into a mummy. The vines released Rose as Aroma sent a giant skillet towards Rose and bashed her in the face, breaking Rose's nose.

"Now Devil Sandbar Blaze!" Sunny cried sending a spiralling arc of sand towards the third figure which seemed to be the girl from the stand in front of the shack. Without a sound the witch waved a finger in the air and sent the sand right back at her opponent, sending her straight to the ground. "Aw man..serious wipe out!"

"You okay Sunny?" Kit remarked going at her friend's side. "That's a serious blow back there."

"That was bad. I can't believe that attack didn't faze her." Sunny remarked in pain.

"Pf. As if that's going to stop that witch..you are an amateur, Sunny dearest." Stella sneered, waving her magical sceptre in the air. "Solar Flash!"

"Shield Guard." the girl murmured as a big shield developed in front of her sending the energy back to Stella, knocking her to the ground next to Sunny.

"Very impressive." Sunny remarked with a sigh. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Let's do combo attack." Kit shouted to Musa with Sunny close behind.

"Alright Surround Sound!" Musa exclaimed shooting rings of sound.

"Championship Collison!" Kit commanded as she flung a red hot baseball into the rings of sound. Yuuki waved the attack off and sent them back towards them, while Stella shrieked as she closed her eyes.

"Get behind me everyone! Supreme Sandcastle!" Sunny warned as everyone was about to flee. She pointed her finger up in the sky making a beam of light, as a four giant walls formed of sand around the girls with turrets and sea shells on it as if it was something a kid made at the beach. Stella uncovered her eyes to see Sunny standing before her inside the great palace Sunny created. "Pretty sweet defence huh?"

"Yeah..hey! I got an idea." Kit exclaimed as she began to whispering her plan to everyone.

A few minutes later Narcissi noticed that something wasn't right. It seemed too quiet and nothing was going on, that Narcissi began to think the fairies were up to something. Yuuki came back but she didn't know why or how come. Narcissi could feel she didn't want to be with them, and Narcissi didn't want to hear one of her rants on what the Professors at Cloud Tower says. _She's so annoying_, Narcissi thought.

"I'm bored." Rose grumbled as she sat on the ledge of the hole in the ceiling. "I'd see more action than this in a slug maze."

"Don't you think we should knock that thing down?" Narcissi considered.

"We cannot break down this big of a barrier. Professor Eolian said so about in Magical Matter seminar.." Yuuki remarked haughtily.

"Enough of your dorky class references and start blasting that castle to smithereens!" Narcissi shouted firing at the castle door.

"Ooh..I think there's a knock at the door?" Sunny remarked grinningly from inside the castle. "Listen..knock knock."

"Who's there?" Stella asked as she popped her head out of the castle window.

"Ata.." Sunny said, as she popped her head out of another window.

"Ata who?" Stella asked.

"Ata my way! I'm opening the door!" Narcissi shouted angrily as the door was removed and a huge tidal wave formed in front of her eyes with Sunny and Kit riding it on a white surf board, with Stella sitting in back.

"How did she know the punch line?" Sunny grinned to Kit and Stella.

"I guess she hear that bad joke before!" Stella snickered as Kit and Sunny giggled.

"What are you guys surfing for? This isn't a water park!" Narcissi hissed as Sunny leapt from the surfboard and began flying with the other girls.

"Well..not after we're finished with you!" Sunny replied, "Tsunami Wave!"

"Hurricane Gale!" Melody shouted as she and Sunny launched water and wind towards Rose and Narcissi drenching them in cold water and storm winds.

"That does it..I'm finished with you!" Narcissi shouted as she Rose and Yuuki were washed up on land, as Rose began to sneeze and squeeze the water out of her devil horns.

"So leave us alone!" Illusory demanded as she once again appeared out of nowhere with Techna, her golden eyes focussing on her target as she chanted under her breath making weird bubble shapes out of her purple energy and imprisoning the witches in gelatinlike dungeons.

"Come on ladies..let's get outta here!" Narcissi replied as she disappeared into thin air, as well as Yuuki. Rose sneezed again as she bashed her fists in the bubble.

"You're going to pay for getting me wet! I hate WET!" Rose swore and finally went away with her coven.

The girls from the Winx Club sighed as they landed safely, tired out from the battle. Melody could recognise that today was very different from yesterday, with numerous changes that occurred. The Winx Club got to make new friendships with Melody and the others, trying to escape from the shack. Kit and Sunny seemed to get along quite well, but it wasn't for sure that was going to last. Musa slapped Kit's hand a second time as Stella and Sunny danced around happily when Professor Dorianne showed up.

"What happened to you girls? Are you alright?" Dorianne remarked worriedly.

"We're fine. All because of these girls here.." Bloom replied nodding towards Melody and her friends. "They saved us from the witches trap which turned us invisible, Professor."

"Oh my.." Dorianne exhaled as she fixed her glasses. "You girls have to come with me to Faragonda immediately!"

"What did we do? Are we in trouble! I don't want to get kicked out!" Aroma cried, Dorianne chuckled lightly as they started to walk towards the bus.

"Don't worry. No one's getting expelled." Dorianne replied. "At least not tonight anyway."

"That's a relief." Melody sighed as they passed a few people near the snack bar, Illusory looked closely as they passed them and didn't see the person in front of her.

"Oof! Sorry." The boy with bright green eyes and dark brown skin muttered as he bumped into her. "You okay?"

"Yes, thank you for asking." she said quietly as he gave her a hand up, meeting his eye making him blush. "You are so polite."

"Well..I get that sometimes." the boy replied quietly as one of his friends came up to her with a floral patterned Hawaiian shirt and sandals.

"Oh man Samoa! You're such a klutz." the boy's friend said to him, he looked up at Illusory and walked towards her forgetting his friend was even there. "Sorry for my friend..he's never been good at looking where he's going or paying attention."

"I think he was quite a gentleman." Illusory replied cooly, her gold eyes burning into the other boy's eyes. Samoa sighed dreamily as he watched Illusory stand up to his friend. "Although I couldn't say the same for you."

"But.." the guy with floral patterned shirt remarked but Illusory walked away. "Aww nuts..hey! She disappeared!"

"Wow! What a girl!" Samoa said as if he was star stricken and fell over.

"Samoa! God dang it!" the boy remarked as he shook his friend, "Aww man..don't tell me you're in love!"

--

"So Dorianne..we have much to discuss after today's confrontation at the carnival." Faragonda remarked as the moon came up in her office.

"Yes, there's now a new threat coming from Cloud Tower's halls." Dorianne replied, "From what the freshmen they call themselves the Rebel Witch Coven."

"Indeed, and with that new coven of witches there is a chance for chaos happening." Faragonda said solemnly. "That's why I want you to observe Melody and her friends..to keep them out of trouble and to give them help they need if they are in serious life threatening danger."

"Why Melody, Headmistress?" Dorianne remarked puzzlingly. "I know her powers are a bit uncontrollable at times but I saw her fight the Rebel witches and fought effortlessly."

"It's not that Dorianne..it's because of the Essences." Faragonda said strictly. "Grizelda sensed their vulnerability and since Melody's been a descendant of one of the Wind Clan. I have a feeling she's connected to the Azure Wind legend. Now, I want you to speak nothing of this to anyone. This must remain secret! That is all."

* * *

**End of Episode 3. to be continued...hopefully. Please review! I love hearing some of your comments. **


	22. Episode 3: Winds of Whispers

**WINX CLUB-WINDS OF WHISPERS**

Last time on the Winx Club-

**The Winx Girls and Junior Winxies went to a carnival in Magix where they met up with some trouble. The Winx Girls found themselves trapped inside a mysterious fun house which turns them invisible and hidden inside it's walls. Melody and the other Junior Winxies come to their rescue as they come face to face with the Rebel Witch Coven who's set up the trap! **

FAIRIES

Illusory- Guardian of Perception

Melody- Guardian of Azure Wind

Sunny- Guardian of Summer

Aroma- Guardian of Scent

Kit- Guardian of Sports

WITCHES

Darra- Soul of Anger

Rose- Soul of Mistrust

Narcissi- Soul of Revenge

PROFESSORS- ALFEA

Prof. Palladium- Nature and Realm wide Beauty

Prof. Dorianne- Charming and Spelling Class

Prof. Lignum - Beast Extermination 101

Prof. Galleon- Elixirs and Concoctions Class

Prof. WizGiz- Metamorphosis and Altercations Class

Prof. Ophelia- the Art of Teleportation and Invisibility

PROFESSORS- CLOUD TOWER

Prof. Mortar- Dissection of creepy things

Prof. Eolian- Incantations Class

Prof. Gillica- Hex and Trance Class

Prof. Basilica- Transmogrifications of Your Enemies

Prof. Coldspell- Immoral Potions and Poisons

Prof. Neglectum- Realm History of Banshees and Hags

ORIGINAL WINX

Stella- Keeper of Sun and Moon

Techna- Keeper of Science and Technology

Bloom- Keeper of the Dragon Fire

Musa- Keeper of Music

Flora- Keeper of Flowers

**1. DREAM DISCOVERY**

Melody felt very uneasy as she slept that night. A strange feeling kept nagging at her as she dozed off that night after a cafeteria meal of pizza and fries, but it wasn't her stomach. She felt her dorm room was drafty at that moment as she reached for her blanket, but discovered it wasn't there. She opened her eyes to see that she wasn't in her warm bed right then. She was sleeping on a stone cold ground as unlikely as it seemed. She scratched her head and looked around foggily, and saw that she was inside an unfamiliar cave which it's rocks glowed a strange shade of bluish green.

"Where am I? How did I get here?" Melody whispered to herself as she shook herself awake. "This isn't the dorm."

"Who are you..." a voice called out softly. "Where are you.."

"Who will you be..." another voice remarked in a whisper.

"Whoa! What's happening?" Melody said frightened at what was going on.

"The Beginning..it's the beginning." a female murmur began, Melody became confused at the situation as millions of other whispers began to emerge from the cave. Melody covered her ears to try and muffle the sounds but it didn't work. Trying to clear her head she ran away from the voices and came towards a body of shimmering water with two strange sculptures in behind them.

"Melody" a familiar voice called as the wind seemed to pick up and whistled through Melody's ears. "Oh Melody.."

"That voice!" Melody exclaimed, she looked around to try and find where the voice was coming from. A ripple began to form on the surface of the water as the wind began to twist and twirl in a blue cyclone in the middle of the pond. Suddenly the tornado shifted into the form of an old woman that looked similar to Melody. "Grandmother!"

"Melody..It is good to see your face again." Melody's grandmother whispered and reached out to her granddaughter. "You have grown so much since I last saw you."

"Grandmother. I thought you were dead..I can't believe you're still alive!" Melody shouted giddily. Her grandmother's smile vanished as she looked back on the surface of the water a tear shed from her wispy grey eyes.

"I still am dead child." she said gravely, "but I have come to lighten your spirit Melody."

"You always do Grandmother." Melody said reassuringly. "But why now?"

"Melody..do you remember those stories about the Wind Clan I used to tell you when you were a child?" her grandmother asked, Melody sighed happily.

"Yes. I always loved those tall tales you told me! Especially the one about the Azure Wind! It was so exciting!" Melody exclaimed, holding her grandmother's hand.

"Yes.." her grandmother muttered softly. "And it's true."

"Huh? What was that?" Melody asked. Was her grandmother's stories true, the Azure Wind was surely a myth. Everyone knew that on Rialto, even her royal family. And what is with the dream and the cavern? Melody couldn't understand. Her grandmother lifted a hand to her cheek.

"Melody..it's time for you to know what you're made of." Her grandmother declared. "A great wind of change is coming. And it's only your calling to answer it."

"My calling? Is it destiny?" Melody glowed.

"Destiny...or Chaos." Her grandmother said gravely. "A fog may come with the wind and cause great confusion within the halls of Alfea."

"Fog? What are you talking about." Melody asked as she saw her grandmother soon become transparent. "No! Grandma..don't go!"

"The answer, Melody.. is blowing in the wind.." Grandmother said as she began to disappear as wind whipped through the cavern making Melody's eyes water. "You just have to listen to it.."

"GRANDMOTHER!"

"Melody, wake up!" Melody snapped awake after hearing Illusory's haunting voice. "Are you okay, you look a little pasty."

"Uh...uhh..I'm fine." Melody stammered holding her head and sighed. "It was just a dream."

"If you need something, I'm always around.'Kay?" Illusory replied with a little glint in her golden eyes as she shut the door behind her.

Melody looked suspicious of her friend as she got up from her bed, Illusory was a very mysterious person, and just as she said herself Illusory seemed to be always around. It wasn't normal that she'd suspect her platinum blond haired friend yet something in that dream disturbed her. For a moment she dwelled on it and fell back onto her pillow into a deep sleep.

* * *

**I have another idea for an episode and I don't know if I should continue with this one..if you like it let me know! Review if you Must- pheofox22**


	23. Gossip Girls

Hello! I know it's been a while, but I've decided to do a little bit on Azure Wind. I hope you like it, although it's short. (well, short for me). Read on!

* * *

**2. GOSSIP GIRLS**

Kit woke up to see that the halls were all a fuss as groups of students huddled in the halls whispering and muttering. Kit hated mornings when all giddy girly girls were all a fuddle when a celebrity or movie star actor had recently dumped his new super model fiancee. It wasn't enough that her friend Sunny woke her up for all the gossip it was just hearing the little conversations that made Kit annoyed the most.

"Sunny? Sunny Sunflower?" Kit shouted annoyingly down the halls. Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed her from the mouth and pulled her towards a corner. When Kit considered screaming at the top of her lungs that she was attacked, her kidnapper turned her around and she could see Sunny's stern glare. "Sunny! What in the witches crypt is going on?"

"Don't you ever shout that hideous name ever again!" Sunny said firmly.

"What? Sunfl-" Sunny slapped a hand over Kit's mouth again.

"I said DON'T SHOUT IT AGAIN!" Sunny screamed.

"Alright stop shouting I get it," Kit replied softly. "Now what is this all about? Why is everyone whispering?"

"You can't tell Melody! Understand!" Sunny said in an urgent whisper.

"Sure, okay, but what is it?" Kit remarked. "Why can't I tell Melody?"

"It's about her..." Sunny said darkly. "Or actually her ghost."

"What? Melody can't be a ghost! She's still alive!" Kit exclaimed.

"Shush! It's not really _her _ghost, it's just someone who looks like her," Sunny murmured.

"Tell me everything," Kit said determinedly. Kit hated gossip, but if it was a risk for one of her friends she had to know. Sunny cleared her throat and looked around to see if anyone was eavesdropping.

"Okay, I'll tell.." Sunny replied. "Last night there was someone or something roaming around the school. Some girls saw it coming into one of the dorm rooms when she had to go to the bathroom and saw a fairy that she described that looked exactly like Melody. Yet, she was floating and in a more powered up suit and it was more transparent than actual flesh and blood."

"A more powerful form?" Kit asked. "How could that be possible? She's just a freshman."

"Sometimes powers can evolve even when they are freshmen," Sunny replied. "They say Bloom powered up when she was a freshmen too!"

"Really? But the Dragon Fire was always within her," Kit said. "Sunny, this is weird. We have to tell Melody about it!"

"Do you think you'd like to be told if the school was talking about you behind your back?" Sunny asked.

"Would you?" Kit retorted as a coy smile lit up Sunny's face.

"Yeah, I would. But I totally love being the centre of attention!" Sunny said meekly. "Alright! C'mon we better go tell her then.."

They both ran off to the dorm to go tell Melody and the others, yet they were unaware what or who was watching them being a fly on the wall. A small magi spider was crawling up the wall as unknown spies were listening in their dorms. With a short message through brainwaves the eavesdroppers sent the spider to follow the two girls to the dorm room as they pondered on what they saw.

"_This girl that they were talking about, could the ghost be the omen of the Spirit of the Wind Clan?" one of the eavesdroppers thought "The legend of the Wind Clan is coming true!"_

"_Nonsense, the Legend is only myth," a second eavesdropper replied in brainwaves. "A simple story that the last of the Clans have made up! The Clans have long since been disbanded since the War Of Powers. All the clans were destroyed and only a few remaining survivors told their clans stories through folk tales. They died soon later, and the legends of the Clans ceased to exist."_

"_Yet, our clan still survives, it could be possible that the Wind Clan could be..." the first eavesdropper responded to the other. Only malic was heard in the other eavesdropper's thoughts. _

"_The omen could be true, but I doubt it," it sent. "If the Spirit of the Wind and the Legend of the Wind Clan exists. We must put an end to the Legend forever!" _**

* * *

Review if you Must...pheofox22**


	24. the Actress Within

**I worked on this fic a little during Christmas break, haven't got around putting it up. Hope you like it, Melody's an aspiring actress!

* * *

**

3. THE ACTRESS WITHIN 

"What is going on here?" Melody asked as she was walking down the halls wondering why there were girls huddled together whispering and looking at her oddly. Melody always was being lookedat strangely because of her powers, but this wasn't the same. She felt it wasn't because of her dangerous spurts of power, it was something else. She tried to ignore it and stumbled into Professor Dorianne's office.

"Oh Melody, I am so glad you came," Dorianne said as she bent over to a filing cabinet and started going through different folders. Her pinkish purple rimmed glasses caught the light as she waved a finger and sent Melody's folder to her desk as Melody sat down. "I hope it's alright to spend your break talking with me. Gives me a chance to get to know my new student."

"The guidance councillor said to meet with you before I start classes with you," Melody said. "But I don't mind coming during break. The girls are acting all weird in the halls."

"I bet it's about that ghost seen in the halls last night," Dorianne muttered, Melody looked at her puzzled at what she was thinking as Dorianne switched the subject. "Oh, you're from Rialto! They're really famous for their theatre, many famous actors and actresses from all over the realms started in Rialto. Do you have the drama-blood of Rialto?"

"Oh I do! I love the stage and theatre," Melody sighed. "Our kingdom always had outdoor festivals in the summer. Every night there was another performance of plays written by playwrights all over the universe! My father always let travelling actors into our home, and most of them got their big break in our castle. He was also a very good opera singer and was reminded of the hardships of pursuing a career in entertainment and created different places where actors could board yet our home still held the most."

"That's amazing," Dorianne remarked, she fished through her purse and held out a small poster. "Tell you what, I'm preparing a new presentation for the Drama Club. It's going to be a play based on the famous Earth playwright William Shakespeare called the "Merchant of Venice" but our version is called the "Merchant of Venus.'"

"The Merchant of Venice? Isn't that about the man who was told to pay a pound of his flesh to a moneylender? I love that story," Melody exclaimed excitedly and added dramatically. "My favourite character is Portia! Oh and the speech! 'The quality of mercy.."

"Excellent! You should audition for Portia," Dorianne said excitedly. "You'd be absolutely stunning."

"Well, uhh..." Melody stammered. "Portia's a pretty big character, and since it's an all girls school. I think it's going to be a bit hard to audition."

"Don't let yourself down, you have a talent Melody! You must show off your strengths!" Dorianne said with a bit of flair in her voice. "You can do it, this might be the chance you can show the real Melody and let loose."

"Thanks Miss Dorianne," Melody said with a meek smile. "I appreciate your support and not telling me I'm a freak."

"You're not a freak Melody. Some people have trouble controlling their powers, some seem to be unsteady. If you're one of them, don't be ashamed of it," Dorianne said as she tapped on her folder. "I think you'll get the hang of your powers eventually. I see you have a lot of potential as a student and an actress so I want you to come to class on time tomorrow. I'll give your books to you tomorrow and I will see you at the auditions, alright?"

"Okay," Melody said as they shook hands and she went out in the halls feeling a bit better about herself as the bell rang. She didn't care about the girls talking, or staring at her and she skipped down the hallway as girls rushed to class.

Suddenly there was a loud thump and Melody was sent to the floor as she bumped into someone who she definitely thought was working out. Melody pushed back her bangs as she saw that the person she bumped into was Skye. Her heart pounded rapidly as he rubbed his neck her eyes darting towards his blond locks and blue eyes.

"Whoa! Sorry for the wipeout again, Mel," Skye murmured as he helped her up, she could feel that her legs felt like jelly as she tried to lift herself from the floor.

"That's okay, I like bumping into you," Melody blushed.

"I was looking for Bloom," Skye replied hurriedly, _as always_ Melody sighed.

"You won't find her here," Melody said with a little bit of anger in her voice. "Classes start right about now."

"Then why aren't you getting to class?" Skye asked, Melody shrugged.

"I'm not allowed to go to regular classes. I had a tutor, " Melody said sadly, but flashed a smile towards the prince. "But tomorrow I get to go to a special group sessions with Professor Dorianne after classes."

"Uh, that's great Mel," Skye said looking away, Melody groaned. "Maybe we should go hang out sometime. We never get the chance to have real conversations you and I."

"Hang out? Just...just the two of us?" Melody splurted Skye smiled and rubbed Melody's head.

"Sure, but how about some other time," Skye said quickly. "I have to get back to Red Fountain. I've got levabike mechanics workshop next. See ya around Melody!"

"Bye." was the only word she could force out. She was blushing furiously as Sky walked away. She smiled as she began to walk away too, only the thought of Sky and her mingling in a café was dancing in her head.

"Oh my god! You're crushing on Prince Skye of Eraklyon!" Melinae exclaimed over lunch.

"Melinae! Shush! I let you sit with me today, and if you keep screaming out all my secrets I won't let you sit here anymore," Melody said with a low hiss. Melinae gave a coy look as Aroma and Kit sat down next to them.

"Oh it seems like everyone's learning about your secrets Melody," Melinae said in a sly tone. "Don't think you don't know about what's drifting in the halls.."

"What? I really don't know! Tell me Melinae," Melody said shaking Melinae from across the table.

"Okay, some seniors and sophomores claim to have seen your spirit floating in the halls at night," Melinae whispered. "They say they see you.. You know..screaming."

"Screaming?"

"Yeah, and using your powers to carry you through the dorms scaring people," Melinae said.

"That's impossible. I don't go around scaring people at night," Melody said. "I'm usually asleep."

"Maybe you're sleep flying, I heard there are cases in the universe of fairies who transform in their sleep and fly into places in their sleep without knowing it," Melinae commented.

"But they say that she appeared transparent, and Melody isn't invisible," Kit interrupted in a whisper. Melody turned towards Kit with a look on her face.

"You knew about this? Then why didn't you tell me?" Melody asked loudly pounding the table.

"Hey! Sunny told me, but she told me not to tell you and when I told her we should tell you we couldn't tell you because you told us you were going to Dorianne during break," Kit exclaimed as Sunny joined them at the table with

"Have you seen Illusory lately? I can't find her anywhere!" Sunny exclaimed. "We were suppose to work on a project and I was going to copy her notes on whatever topic she was doing!"

"I haven't seen her since this morning. She's been acting very weird lately," Melody said cautiously. "I'm beginning to think there's more to her than we really know."

"I've always been suspicious of her," Sunny whispered fiercely, suddenly she burst into happiness. "I wonder if she's got a boyfriend!"

"Please Sunny, you always think someone's hooking up with some guy!" Kit remarked annoyed at the fairy.

"Well excuse me if I think relationships are a healthy part of a high school career," Sunny said as she did her nails. "So Melody, how was your watchamacallit with Dorianne?"

"She says I start tomorrow," Melody said modestly. "And there's this play..."

"Oh yeah, Dorianne's chair teacher for the Drama Club," Melinae recalled and slid her shoulder next to her sister. "So are you going to audition for the play? You're a great actress."

"I'm not sure, I mean it's a pretty big play," Melody replied. "I'm not sure if I'd get the part!"

"Oh come on, you'd run laps around the other girls who audition," Melinae exclaimed. "You've been acting ever since you were two! You were born to be on the stage. Mom and dad thought so.."

"Thanks, but I can't," Melody said shrugging her shoulders.

"You can Mel!" Sunny exclaimed. "You just have to believe in yourself. Right girls!"

"Yeah, you'll be great," Aroma replied softly. "Whenever you talk about the theatre you have this passion in your eyes. If you are passionate you go for it."

"Strike out the rest of those girls," Kit shouted. "You'll knock em out of the park!"

"Uh huh, Uh huh.. uh huh, uh huh uh huh," Sunny began to cheer in a singsong voice. "Strike out the rest of those girls and knock em out of the park! You got the ignition but we have got the spark! GO MELODY! YEAH!"

"So what's the play about?" Aroma asked after everyone applauded the cheer.

"It's the Merchant of Venus, after the play the Merchant of Venice from Shakespeare," Melody said excitedly.

"Oh Shakespeare! I've heard of that guy," Melody quickly turned around to see Bloom holding out a cafeteria tray standing with Tecna and Stella. "Hey Melomi, how is it going?"

"It's Melody." Melody said hesitantly _when can you ever get it through your head, it's not that hard to say. _Yet she didn't bother to say it, she plastered on a fake smile as she looked at the red head. "Are you going to try out for Dorianne's play?"

"Naw, I tend to get stage fright," Bloom said a bit haughtily as she and the Winx girls went to sit someplace else in the noisy cafeteria. "But good luck to you Manurey."

"God! What does Sky see in her? She's so stupid.." Melody sighed when Bloom was out of earshot. After saying it she thought she said too much as her friends and sister were looking at her with big smiles on their faces. "What?"

"I knew it! You're in love!" Sunny shouted, suddenly Melody and Kit slapped their hands over her mouth and drawn Sunny back to the table.

"Shout it over the intercom why don't you," Kit grumbled. "Can't you respect a person's private feelings!"

"Is it true Mel? Are you really in love with Prince Sky?" Aroma asked softly as she bent down and saw Melody's red face behind her hands.

"It's true.." she whispered as she slid her hands down her face. "Oh my god! I can't help it. He bumped into me earlier and asked if we could hang out and I couldn't help thinking about it since!"

"Melody! You can't hang out with him!" Melinae hissed, her face turned serious. "He's already taken. He's Bloom's boyfriend!"

"Really...I... I just thought they'd be friends, best friends." Melody stammered her heart seemed to be slowly breaking.

"They're not friends, Mel they're lovers. I've seen them make out in the quad, you can't mess with their relationship," Melinae said quietly, Melody couldn't believe it. "And if you do interfere I bet Bloom would be pissed. You won't want to pick a catfight with the strongest fairy in the school now do we?"

"I..I... YOU'RE CRUEL MELINAE!" Melody exclaimed with tears in her eyes as she ran out of the cafeteria and into the hall. Many fairies looked towards Melody and wonder what had just happened. Melinae stood frozen in place until she finally realized she broken her sister's heart and started to go after her. Dorianne slunk away as other teachers having their tea and lemon pie while the students began to whisper about new events of the odd girl with the unstable powers.

"Oh Limerick, you'll never say bad things to me won't you?" Melody said softly as Limerick her bird chirped cheerfully as it flew around her dorm. Melody smiled warmly as a knock was heard at the door. "Leave me alone."

"It's me, Melody. Open the door," Illusory's airy voice drifted behind the door. Melody magically unlocked it as she could see the palatinum haired fairy come into the room. Melody ran towards her friend and collapsed in her arms. "It's okay darling, I'm here to protect you."

* * *

Read review repeat. Pheofox22 


End file.
